They Are Just Things In Life
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: ¿Perdonarías a la persona que te mintió por no hacerte sufrir? ¿Darías todo por la persona que amas? En un Universo Alternativo, a los 10 años Eli Shane escapa de casa, dispuesto a no volver. 5 años después se ha convertido en un rebelde que vive en los callejones de la ciudad. ¿Que pasará cuándo en un intento de robo todo sale mal, y en vez de eso, te enamoras? Elixie.
1. Chapter 1

They Are Just Things in Life

Uno puede decir sus pensamientos sobre la vida- fea, linda, horrible, maravillosa- tener nuestras opiniones y acciones en esos momentos adecuados, como inadecuados. Solemos, cada noche, desde niños, imaginar nuestro futuro, trabajo, hogares, y por supuesto: La Familia. Algunos son optimistas, pero también hay gente que tiene mala vida, cae en malos hábitos- alcohol, drogas, ser ladrones y asesinos-cayendo en un abismo profundo, que es difícil, pero no imposible, salir de ahí. Los sueños nos han ayudado a lograr alcanzar metas, ganar honores, y reconocimientos por parte de autoridades importantes que aprecian vuestros talentos. Es verdad, la vida da sorpresas, buenas y malas; hay que saber superarlas.

Con este mensaje, les quiero decir: Nos leemos abajo :D

Chapter 1: Dreams and Nightmares

Apenas eran las 6:00 a.m., horario donde la gran mayoría de niños deberían estar alistándose para la escuela; los padres: el trabajo. Un cielo nubloso era el que normalmente acompañaba todas las mañanas, hoy no, los rayos del sol sobresalían las nubes, dando presencia a una nueva y alegre mañana; el viento: leve, pero refrescante. Mientras que todos andaban en las calles, abriendo locales o comprando el típico desayuno, el rumbo de esta historia va a una habitación. Estaba pintada de un simple color blanco, rodeada por varias máquinas. Los cuartos siempre tienen un aire en sí: de felicidad, y de tristeza. Aquí, los que entraban podían sentir la felicidad en sus mentes y sentimientos; si estabas triste, todo se iba apenas tocabas la primera pieza de cerámica dentro de la habitación. El decorado: Las flores le daban un gran toque-un simple cuarto de hospital- algunos pensaran que no te hace feliz, más bien, todo lo contrario; la diferencia, es que cuando la vida te concede algo que te hará compañía y hará tu vida alegre por siempre, estés o no estés, cambiaba todo drásticamente.

Aquí está su hijo, felicidades- con suma cautela, el doctor cargaba la felicidad de sus vidas. Ya no serían 2 personas que habitaban ese departamento, 3 con el nuevo integrante; tocaría buscar una nueva casa. Las lágrimas estaban presentes en los rostros de los nuevos padres del pequeño, quien dormía dulcemente en los brazos de aquel profesional-nació sin ningún problema en su salud; será un niño fuerte y sano- no quería estar ahí e interrumpir los momentos alegres que se presenciaban, entrego él bebe a la madre, y sin más que decir, cogió algunos materiales y se retiró, dejándolos solos.

Es hermoso- tenerlo en sus brazos era lo que esperaba hace 9 meses, cuando aquella noticia la sorprendió, alegrando todo a su alrededor. Sentir su respiración golpeando el pecho, era lo más lindo, una bendición; sus manitos: bailaban en el aire como si buscaran algo; tierno para una madre primeriza presenciar esos momentos, esos minutos de vida que recién llevaba- tan inocente, tierno- la sonrisa no se iba, jamás se borraría con el paso del tiempo. El pequeño hizo que se sintiera más alegre con la vida, al igual que con su esposo- se parecer mucho a ti, Will-recibió una sonrisa por parte de él, quien al ver al pequeño, no contuvo las lágrimas y poco a poco empezaron a caer.

Saco un poco de los dos, cariño- con amor le dio un beso en los labios a su amada, quien sonrió mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada a su pequeño. Sin saber cómo, ni por qué, él bebe lentamente abrió sus ojitos, los cuales eran de un color azul cielo; reía a su vez, cuando jugaba con ambas manitas- sus ojos, son iguales a los míos- rio al notar ese aspecto. Tanto fuera como por dentro se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. En su vida, jamás había pensado casarse, tener tan buen puesto en el trabajo; por sobre todo: tener un hijo. Recordó cuando oyó la noticia del embarazo, sonreía como todo un idiota… ¿Quién no?...tener un hijo es la mayor bendición del universo entero, y el llanto tampoco había faltado. Sin tener conocimiento alguno sobre cuidar a un hijo, no fue cobarde, no huyo; no dejaría su esposa sola en esos momentos, ni nunca. Con ansias y desesperación deseaba que los 9 meses pasaran volando; impaciente por sentir sus pequeños brazos jugar en el aire, ver su crecimiento hasta que llegue a ser alguien en la vida. ¿Y ahora?...ahora tenerlo cerca suyo, vivo y respirando, hacía que su felicidad creciera más y más y por tan fuerte que se quería mostrar, no lo evito, lagrimas cayeron de su rostro y deliberadamente estas bailaban en su rostro. Lo miro, y con solo ver su cara, su esposa sabía que lo quería sostener un momento- es la hermosura… ¿Cómo estas, pequeño?- tan parecidos, la imagen de Will en miniatura. Con gran cuidado, empezó a hacerle cosquillas, sacando tiernas risas por parte de su hijo.

¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- le pregunto ella dulcemente. Verlo tan feliz disfrutando con su hijo, la alegraba. Los recuerdos llegaron rápido…su boda…las palabras del cura que decían…"Hasta que la muerte los separe"…con temor pensaba que la dejaría al enterarse de su embarazo; se fue cuando la alzo y le dio vueltas por la emoción, dejando en claro las palabras y la promesa. Mentalmente pensaba el nombre de su hijo, estaba tan ansiosa que no le había dejado uno en oficial- me gusta el nombre…Eli- él le sonrió.

En ese caso…-sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, coloco al niño en medio de ambos-bienvenido al mundo…Eli Shane- entre lágrimas, lo abrazaron y felizmente se quedaron dormidos, imaginándose el futuro.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

"El tiempo pasa volando", la frase típica del mundo. Cuando crecemos, recordamos los tiempos pasados: entrar al primer día de escuela…y así, nos metemos en los recuerdos que dejaron huellas importantes en nuestro corazón…¿ahora?...los que alguna vez fueron pequeños, crecieron, convirtiéndose en grandes profesionales, algunos, padres. Como la velocidad de la luz, el tiempo siguió; sin poder creer ver a su pequeño Eli ahora con 5 años de edad, tan rápido crece. Además de sus mentes, otra forma de recordar el pasado cuando nació, eran las fotos. Su voz: una linda melodía para los oídos; inocente, pero con decisión y valentía. No podían estar más alegres y orgullosos por los logros de su pequeño. Su rostro: La imagen de su padre. Sus sonrisas: dejaba al lado la tristeza, y ocupaba la felicidad. Sin saber quién le había enseñado, él ya jugaba con una pequeña pelotita de futbol; regalo por parte del tío Kord al tercer año de vida. Con resbalones y caídas, aprendía a mantener el equilibrio poco a poco. A pesar de eso, no era tanta la felicidad que rodeaba el hogar; los kilómetros los mantenían separados, a madre e hijo, de esposo y padre. Su trabajo como policía no los dejaba estar mucho tiempo, juntos; aun así, decidido que nunca los abandonaría, los protegería a toda costa.

¡Papa!- la sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pequeño de 5 añitos. Con lágrimas por la felicidad, corrió donde su padre, quien lo recibió de brazos abiertos- te extrañe, mucho- cualquiera que no esté en los zapatos de alguien, pensaría que no sufría; no todo es lo que uno piensa, será pequeño, pero sufría al no tenerlo cerca todos los días.

Yo también, hijo- con dulzura le dio un beso en la mejilla, y seco sus pequeñas lágrimas. Pocas veces verlo al menos era algo, no lo que quería, pero aprovechaba cada momento para estar con él y con su esposa; salían y pasaban el día juntos, sin ninguna interrupción. Su otro motivo de felicidad lo esperaba atrás suyo; lentamente, se fue acercando y la abrazo- amor…- ahora el lloraba; sintió como los cálidos brazos de su amada rodeaban su cuello, con el beso incluido.

Will…- su rostro decía todo, cuanto lo extrañaba- te extrañe, mucho…no podía vivir un día más sin ti- aun llorando, no paraba de besar a su esposo, provocando una cara de asco por parte de su hijo.

Yo igual, a ambos; no soportaba estar sin ustedes, necesitaba verlos- rogaban que el abrazo jamás se acabara, estaban tan unidos, como una familia. Todas las veces que Will salía del trabajo, esperaban tan ansiosos de que llegara y abrazarse- Ouch…- un grito de dolor hizo que se terminen separando, esta vez, Eli se pasó a los brazos de su madre.

¿Qué sucede, cariño?- le pregunto preocupada ella. El, aunque no quería que se enteren, no tuvo más remedio, alzo lentamente la manga de su camisa, dejando visible una venda con una gran mancha roja en medio de esta- ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu brazo?- saco la venda lentamente, dejando ver un hoyo profundo, del tamaño de una bala.

Una persecución policial- gimió del dolor al sentir el aire tocar la herida- hubo muchos disparos, balas por doquier- no quería preocuparla; se sentó en el césped evitando tocar la herida- perdóname por no decirles, no quería hacerlos sufrir; menos a ti, Eli- tanto como ella, el peliazul también estaba asustado. Era feo ver a su padre lastimado, le dolía verlo así. También sufría, y estaba consciente de los peligros a los que su progenitor estaba expuesto.

Papa- le llamo el pequeño entre lágrimas que ahora demostraban tristeza, Will solo sonrió aclarándole que estaba bien- ya no quiero que sigas….trabajando como policía….por favor, no quiero perderte- abrazo y apretó fuertemente el pecho de su padre, quien al oír esas palabras se le partió el corazón en mil.

Yo…- con el dolor de su alma tenía que tomar una decisión. Dejar lo que estuvo preparándose durante años: policía. Entre su trabajo y su familia, estaba todo claro. A pesar de amar ambas cosas, la familia era lo primero- por ustedes, prometo ya no seguir trabajando en la policía- una gran falsedad en sus palabras. Sonrieron y se acostaron para ver el cielo, esperando sentir su nueva vida.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Otra vez el dicho se recalca. Estaba grande, cerca de terminar la primaria y seguir creciendo. No podían dejar de darles gracias a la vida, por darle a ese hijo. Tenerlo sano, fuerte, y con actitud decidida como la de su padre. De ambos había sacado de todo un poco; en los físico: su padre; madre: dulzura. Su vida era feliz, tenía buenos amigos, una familia excelente, y todo lo que un niño de 10 años pediría. Metas y sueños por hacer realidad. Sorpresivamente no amaba la profesión o "mejor dicho", "ex profesión" de su padre; la gran mayoría de los niños siguen los mismos pasos de sus padres. Odiaba recordar cuando estaba más pequeño, este llegaba todo lastimado y herido. La promesa de su padre hizo que se sintiera mejor, pero desvanecía de todas formas por las "reuniones de trabajo"

Mama…-llamo Eli a su mama, quien estaba preparando el almuerzo; por el olor, sabía que sería delicioso. Con su mirada le hizo saber que lo escuchaba- ¿Dónde está papa?- esa pregunta la dejo sin palabras. Sabía que Will no había cumplido su palabra, le mintió a su hijo estos últimos 5 años. Su corazón quería de una vez sacar ese peso de encima, consciente de que mentirle estaba mal, pero temía que los odiara.

Él está…-le pensaba volver a mentir, pero el teléfono de la cocina sonó- buenas tardes…sí, soy yo- su rostro cambio a uno preocupante- ¡¿Qué!?...¡¿En dónde está?!- la desesperación de ella asusto al niño, imaginándose lo peor- voy para allá…por favor, sálvenlo- una vez que colgó, disparada cogió su bolso- Eli, llamare al tío Kord para que venga a cuidarte hasta que yo vuelva, pórtate bien- antes del interrogatorio que seguramente le haría su hijo, le dio un beso y se fue, dejándolo confundido.

Después de unos 20 minutos de espera angustiosa, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kord; lucía preocupado. Eli, no dijo nada, corrió a abrazarlo y empezó a llorar, temía que algo malo haya pasado, principalmente a su papá. Las horas pasaron y pasaron, sin llamada alguna de su madre. Trataba de distraerse jugando con su pelota de futbol, mas no servía de nada, los pensamientos seguían ahí, y no se iban a pesar de los intentos de borrarlos. Kord lo vio, sabía que esto no podía seguir siendo una mentira; les gustara o no, tenían que admitirle que todos estos años Will le estaba mintiendo para que no sufra, que seguía siendo policía, por eso los largos días fuera de casa. Lo llamo, ambos se sentaron y le contó todo; el peliazul no dijo nada, estaba tan resentido con su papa y mama, por mentirle. Dos horas después, las puertas de entrada se abrieron, en pleno de la noche y la lluvia, dos figuras entraron a la casa.

Llegamos- la voz de la señora Shane causo un pequeño susto en ambos. Eli se levantó serio mientras Kord ya estaba llegando hacia donde ellos- gracias por cuidarlo, Kord- asintió con cara de tristeza, y peor aún, se sorprendió al ver a su compadre en una silla de ruedas, sonriente y con una venda en el abdomen.

¿Cómo te paso eso?- pregunto asustado.

Un enfrentamiento con una banda de sicarios; me dispararon cerca del estómago- respondió sin imaginarse que Eli se encontraba presente en ese momento- gracias a Dios pudieron sacar la bala; tengo que estar 1 mes en reposo…te agradezco por cuidar a Eli- le sonrió y Kord se agacho para abrazarlo- vamos, tengo que saludar a…- sin imaginárselo, el susodicho lo interrumpió antes de empezar a rodar.

No tienes que buscarme, aquí estoy, papa- le dijo Eli en lágrimas pero con faceta seria. Will pensaba hablarle para explicarle, pero no le dejo- el tío Kord me lo contó todo- su voz sonaba con diferente tono.

Te lo puedo explicar, hijo- su arrepentimiento era notable, pero nada de eso cambiaría la decisión que Eli había tomado- sabía que sufrías, pero no podía dejar de lado eso…-su rostro también se llenó de lágrimas al verlo así

Me mentiste- los ojos llorosos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, ahora mostraban rencor y furia- tú, mama y el tío Kord…todos me mintieron- cegado en la ira, tiró el mantel de la mesa, el jarrón que la decoraba se rompió, asustando a todos- ¡LOS ODIO!- sin perder tiempo y aprovechando el estado en que estaba su familia, corrió fuera de su casa, alejándose cada vez mientras oía los gritos desesperados de su madre.

¡Eli!- fue lo último que oyó de ella.

Continuara…

¿Me creerían si les digo que me faltan 2 CHAPTERS para terminar el Fic? Lo tengo escrito desde mediados de marzo, y estaba dudosa de subirlo por las otras dos historias, además…No tenía internet y bueno, aproveche que me estoy mudando y vine donde mi abuelita…sí de paso, actualizaré esta historia hasta el 10 Chapter (ahí les digo jeje) cada dos semanas, tendré chance de hacerlo más temprano pero quiero quedarme con un número de comentarios en oficial, SOY AMANTE DE LOS REVIEWS (si no me creen, pregúntenle a Ale cuántas veces leo reviews de todas mis historias, cada rato)…de paso este mensajito va para Ale

Ale: SUBÍ LA HISTORIA TADA…ya morías porque la suba cada vez que te decía que Chapter ya tenía (la llamaba diciéndole CHAPTER 9 o todos los que ya tengo escritos) y también que te voy a extrañar muchísimo pero te iré a visitar en cuánto pueda.

Es que me estoy cambiando de provincia y bueno, no la veré tan seguido, diferente colegio de paso… AHORA CON QUIEN ME DESAHOGO EN PERSONA SOBRE LOS FICS Y BAJOTERRA…moriré, con ella hablaba de eso todos los días en clases.

Otra cosa: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DIJERON FELIZ CUMPLE…a los que me lo dijeron por PM y por los reviews de la historia de mi amiga Ale (ME ENCANTO)… y gracias también para Blue Star X que lo puso en el Chapter de su historia, sorry si no he comentado nada pero EL CELL DE MI PAPA TIENE POCAS MEGAS y vivo con el miedo de que si entro a internet, salga el mensajito que diga "Ya no tiene megas" el colmo es que lo uso para entrar a face jeje. Gracias a todos enserio, pase súper en mi cumpleaños y ustedes me alegraron deseándome lo mejor…y aquí otro mensajito para otra escritora.

Tía Style´s: Querida Amiga, ME ARRUINASTE MI CUMPLE… (Es que justamente actualizó Amor Bélico ese día y…no quiero recordar (se pone a llorar))

Bueno sé que escribí DEMASIADO pero extrañaba hablar aquí y aproveche…nos leemos en cuánto se pueda y a los que aman mis otras historias, sinceridad absoluta…no he escrito NADA…es que tengo una buena excusa: Estaba loca por escribir este, si no lo escribía moría por el gran ataque de inspiración, prometo que cuando termine los dos Chapters de aquí continuare con las otras…Y por último (este si es el último) le quiero dar las gracias a mi mama por ayudarme en algunas cosas de este fic (le hice un interrogatorio xD…pero a la final me terminó preguntando… ¿Quieres tener un hijo? Y no volví a ser la misma) De paso, de dónde yo saco temendo mensaje de arriba.

Espero sus reviews

Besos y abrazos Michus y Miaus (le agregue el Miau)

Dark


	2. Chapter 2

They Are Just Things In Life

Chapter 2: New Life

El timbre de salida había tocado. La cantidad de estudiantes que salían de los cursos era inmensa; la aglomeración era tanta que hasta las salidas eran bautizadas como "avalanchas de personas". En uno de los cursos al final de los pasillos, se encontraba una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, guardando sus cosas lista para ir a casa. Su rostro: era simplemente encantador para todos los chicos, siendo la envidia por parte de las chicas. Tranquila y callada como siempre, salió del curso al ver que "la avalancha" de estudiantes era menor. Vestida con una blusa rosa y unos jeans que llegaban hasta la rodilla; demostraba sencillez. Físico: delgada, de estatura media, cabello largo pelirrojo y unos ojos color verdes esmeraldas. Fuera de la preparatoria, suspiro y se encamino hacia su hogar, sin saber que alguien las estaba vigilando.

-A dónde vas- de un callejón que había pasado ella hace pocos minutos, un joven peliazul se cruzó en su camino.

-A mi casa, si me permites- le respondió la chica más conocida como Trixie, tratando de zafarse rápido de él, tenía miedo de que le haga algo.

-Puedo llevarte… ¿sabes?...este lugar no es muy seguro para las niñas.

-Déjame en paz.

-Mmm…muy difícil, eso me gusta- con una sonrisa, cogió a la chica, haciendo que esta gritara del terror.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba pidiendo auxilio; nadie respondía. Suerte que él no quería hacerle algo peor, trataba de robarle su bolso. Tampoco se iba a dejar. Notó que el chico no cargaba arma alguna, cuando la oportunidad se presentó, le dio un golpe en una zona totalmente dolorosa para cualquier chico, provocando que la soltara y cayera al suelo gritando del dolor.

-¡Ou!

-Aléjate de mí- salió corriendo al verlo tirado retorciéndose del dolor… "_me matara al recuperarse"…_pensó asustada.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICH

La vida se había acabado para ellos. Con tristeza preguntaban y buscaban a su hijo. Hoy se cumplirían 5 años desde su desaparición; años de infierno, miedo y preocupación al no tenerlo a su lado, imaginándose cosas realmente horribles. Todo lo que planearon desde su nacimiento se había ido a la basura, su prioridad era encontrarlo con vida. La mente los engañaba diciéndoles que ya no vivía; su corazón les daba las esperanzas de encontrarlo…considerando el tiempo desaparecido, cualquiera no podía tener las esperanzas…ellos sí. Ahora la angustia habitaba la casa; los únicos recuerdos de él, eran las fotos. Rara vez la felicidad volvía a sus rostros al oír noticias de su "pequeño". Pero se disolvía cuando se enteraban de que no era el de ellos, o algo aún más doloroso, la gente les mentía. Lo que más le pedían al cielo, era que regrese: su Eli.

-Ya no llores, cariño. Lo encontraremos- ni Will se creía esas palabras, pero era muy doloroso verla llorar por culpa de él.

-Lo extraño- entre lágrimas no dejaba de gritar lo cuan arrepentida estaba de haberle mentido- quiero verlo…Eli… ¡dónde estás!...te necesito.

-Seguiremos buscándolo.

-¿No hay noticias?- Kord entro al notar que la puerta se encontraba abierta; los veía preocupado.

-Nada; las llamadas que recibimos en su mayoría son falsas; la gente es tan mala.

-¡Quiero verlo!- gritaba desesperadamente su esposa.

-Vamos a tomar un poco de agua, la necesitas- su estado era de dar preocupación, su mente estaba mal.

-Cualquier noticia, avisaré.

-Gracias por tu ayuda en estos momentos difíciles, Kord.

-Cuenta conmigo en todo.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICH

Por las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraban varios valles, en uno de ellos, una pequeña casa. No era la gran mansión pero tampoco una pequeñez, estaba decorada y rodeada por plantas y árboles. Frente a ella, paro un bus de transporte urbano, dejando a una persona en el paradero. Cruzó sin ningún problema la calle al ver que no había auto que se acercara a gran velocidad; subió los pequeños escalones y abrió la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?

-Por fin llegaste, hija- aun con los guantes puestos, de la cocina salió una señora de considerable edad. Al verla llegar sana y salva, corrió a abrazarla-oh, Trixie…me tenías preocupada… ¿dónde te has metido?

-Un atraso en el colegio-mintió sabiendo que si le decía lo que en verdad había ocurrido, ella sería capaz de mandarle, literalmente, miles de guardaespaldas- un compañero le hizo una broma pesada a un profesor y nos mantuvieron castigados una hora.

-No entiendo como la preparatoria en vez de sancionar solo al culpable, hace pagar a todo el curso. Pero bueno, no me puedo meter en eso, son reglas de ahí.

-Ni yo mama; lo importante es que llegue viva.

-Por suerte sí. Gracias al cielo que nadie te ha querido hacer daño- eso hizo sentir escalofríos a la pelirroja, quien recordó lo de hace rato.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Después de aquel incidente con la chica, trato de olvidar todo el asunto y decidió ir a buscar personas que al menos le tuvieran más temor. Con trampas y engaños les quitaba las pertenencias a los transeúntes que pasaban más cerca de él. Pero algo no estaba bien del todo, su corazón empezó a latir de manera diferente al ver aquella pelirroja. Cuando lo golpeó, pudo cruzar su mirada con la de ella, viendo sus ojos-unos verde esmeralda- quiso olvidarlo pero su mente aun guardaba claramente la imagen, haciendo que sonriera como bobo. Sus pensamientos fueron apartados al oír un grito desde lejos.

-Al fin te encuentro-detrás de unos arbustos apareció Pronto. Un joven con edad indefinida, pero de seguro mayor que el peliazul. Llevaba consigo varias latas de comida y bolsos.

-Hola, Pronto- respondió con sencillez.

-Nada de hola Pronto… ¿dónde te has metido?

- Robando un poco y al menos buscando algo saludable para comer, no basura; además, este no es el único sitio para robar, hay mejores.

-Es una buena excusa, y veo que conseguiste un buen motín.

-Fue un día muy bueno- dijo vanidoso_…."casi, grandísimo idiota, una chica no se dejó y lo peor, te termino golpeando bajo"_…le regañó su subconsciente.

-Volvamos a casa- con estas palabras ambos caminaron llevándose lo que habían conseguido la tarde de hoy. Eli mientras iba en el trayecto, no paraba de pensar en aquella chica.

¿Acaso se estaba enamorado?

Continuara…

Olvide mencionar, serán bastantes Chapters pero cortos, creo que ya es mi estilo jeje. ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Soy buena escribiendo? ¿Un asco? ¿Merezco honores? ¿O que me linchen?...háganmelo saber en los comentarios…si, allí debajo del texto donde dice "review"…pongan su opinión. Y decidí mejor actualizar cada una semana, ESTÁ DEMASIADA INTERESANTE COMO PARA QUE NO LA LEAN…y el lado positivo es que ésta semana tendré libre… ¿Por qué? El lunes empezaron las clases en mi colegio, pero solo "adaptación", y va entre comillas porque me mandaron tarea ¬¬… cumpliré mi meta de terminar de escribir los dos fics pendientes, a partir de hoy empieza mi reto...los quiero mucho, y créame que estoy feliz con mi nuevo colegio, ME LLEVO CON TODOS Y SABEN QUE ESCRIBO FANFICS…pero no la categoría, por el momento.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	3. Chapter 3

They Are Just Things In Life

Chapter 3: Surprises

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente el suelo; el viento soplaba y causaba un frío total en el cuerpo de uno; la calle: vacía, sin alguna señal de vida humana; ratas: lo único que se divisaba en aquella peligrosa avenida. Locales cerrados, casas al cien por ciento aseguradas. Al lado de una tienda de dulces, había un pequeño callejón, que posiblemente sería el último lugar que verías antes de quedar cegado ante la luz del día. De lejos, ya era terrorífico; de cerca, aun peor. Una bodega ya antigua, se encontraba entre los escombros de los botes de basura; estaba habitada.

-Señor, puedo pasar- con un impermeable, un hombre alto y de gran peso estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta. Su nombre: Morris.

-Pasa, antes de que me arrepienta- le respondió seriamente un hombre robusto- ¿Qué sucede?

-Le vine a informar que ya se llevaron a la última chica, el traslado no tuvo problemas.

-Que buenas noticias, al parecer este día ha ido bien a excelente- comento maliciosamente.

-También el otro grupo ha hecho un gran trabajo, consiguieron robar buenas cantidades de dinero y de personas importantes. En especial, el hijo del policía.

-Cada vez nos hacemos más millonarios; desearía ver la cara de Will Shane al saber que su hijo es un pandillero ladrón, y trabaja para mí, para la mafia.

-Pero el muchacho no sabe sobre todo… ¿o sí?

-No, piensa que solo trabaja robando a las personas. No se debe enterar; ahora lárgate.

-Está bien, señor.

Las puertas se cerraron. Su sonrisa no se borraba, más bien, crecía a cada segundo. Ese rostro demostraba malicia, sin misericordia por alguien; asustaba a cualquiera que lo miraba tan solo a los ojos. Su nombre: Uno de los más temidos alrededor del mundo. Hombre sabio, sin duda, pero con la oscuridad y maldad dentro de su corazón. Más buscado a nivel internacional. Con solo oír su nombre generaba escalofríos. Hijo de uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos. Él era: Thadeus Blakk. Tratante de blancas y narcotraficante; imposible de ser encontrado.

-Oh, Guadalupe, esa fortuna será mía.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

A la 13:00 de la tarde, como todos los días, el timbre sonó, indicando la salida. Por los llamados de atención que constantemente recibían los estudiantes, la "avalancha" se fue convirtiendo en filas que caminaban a paso lento, y en orden tratando de no chocar. Como siempre lo había hecho, Trixie fue la última en salir; esta vez, acompañada de su mejor amiga: Danna Por.

-Oye, ¿me prestas la tarea de matemáticas mañana?- le rogaba su amiga a la pelirroja.

-Puedes hacerla tú… ¿Ahora cuál es el problema?

-Me da pereza, además, no soy muy buena en esa materia que digamos.

-Atiende en vez de pensar en chicos, peor en los pandilleros.

-No son pandilleros.

-No, claro que no- respondió sarcásticamente- hasta la gran mayoría son ladrones y se aprovechan de las mujeres, engañándolas.

-Bueno…no sé qué decir. El punto es que me la prestes, ni más te vuelvo a pedir otro favor.

-Eso dices siempre.

-¡Muchas gracias!, te debo una. Me tengo que ir; no te olvides, mañana- antes de que la pelirroja le reclamara, corrió hacia el auto de su papa y este se alejó ni bien cerró la puerta.

-Me debes mil- se dijo Trixie a sí misma.

Mirando a ambos lados cruzó la calle. Solo había pasado una semana desde ese "casi robo" cerca de la escuela. Aunque se decía a sí misma que debía ser valiente y que nada malo le iba a pasar, el miedo la invadía cada vez más. La suerte hoy no estaba con ella, maldijo el momento en el cuál lo vio cruzar la calle; rápidamente y con temor, se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura, fue en vano.

-Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar- le dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro, picarona.

-Por favor, no me mates-suplicaba con lágrimas- si quieres mi bolso, tenlo y ten por seguro que no le diré nada a la policía, solo déjame vivir.

- ¿Matar?- empezó a reír haciendo confundir a la pelirroja- robo, es verdad, pero jamás en mi vida he matado a alguien.

-¿No es una broma, cierto?

-Jaja, no…tranquila, no te haré daño solo porque me dio lástima tu cara de asustada.

-No estaba asustada.

-Si lo estabas.

-Bueno ya, un poco. Ahora mejor me voy porque aun pienso que me estás engañando.

-No lo hago, y para que me creas, te llevare a tu casa.

-¡¿Estás loco?! , jamás dejaría que un ladrón me acompañara a mi casa, menos cuándo estoy sola- se defendió ella.

-Gracias por el cumplido, mejor vámonos antes de que se haga tarde- no le importaba la negación de la chica, sin dudas cogió su bolso que pesaba, y la llevo- soy Eli.

-Trixie.

-Bonito nombre.

-Gracias.

En silencio pasaron varias calles. Ella aún tenía miedo de que le haga algo y que solo la estuviera engañando para llegar hasta el punto de violarla. Pero su corazón decía lo contrario, latía diferente al lado de él, y le hacía rara vez estar más segura, confiada. Sus ojos celestes como el cielo la hacían perder en un mundo de fantasías. Que estaba pensando, era un pandillero y eso significaba peligro para ella; pero no, algo le veía en especial; había demostrado que era amable a pesar de lo que hacía, dejándola claramente en la duda de que su vida siempre fue así. Él era otro perdido, usó una buena excusa para estar más cerca, quería conocerla mejor. Su corazón ansiaba con protegerla, no sabía por qué pero igual. Esos ojos verdes esmeraldas lo dejaban soñado, sin palabras en su cabeza. Repentinamente le hacía recordar a su familia; aunque ya no lo consideraba así después de aquel engaño. Tanta mezcla de sentimientos en los corazones de ambos: confusión, dudas, confianza y protección, llegando a la única palabra que por el momento no lo demostraban, pero sabían que era aquella: Amor.

La gente aún sigue en la guerra entre creer en "el amor a primera vista". Algunos dicen que existe y otros no. Estos, aunque no querían aceptarlo, sus corazones latieron de una manera totalmente diferente desde que se vieron en aquel incidente. El corazón lo dice todo, sabe elegir para el bien aunque el mal este en aquella persona. Por algo las cosas suceden y la elección es solo una y decidida, no importa lo que la mente te diga, el corazón es el que tiene las respuestas a tus dudas, principalmente cuando uno se enamora. Las personas cambian, cuando realmente están enamoradas; si por alguna razón te enamoras de alguien que no tiene una buena vida, es porque sabes que tú y solo tú puedes hacerla cambiar a pesar de la dificultad que se te atreviese por la necedad.

-¿Vives lejos?- le comento Eli tratando de olvidar por unos momentos su estado de confusión.

-Mucho, ahora que lo pienso mi mama ha de estar preocupada por mí.

- ¿Qué le dirás?

-Me tendré que inventar algo.

-Vil mentirosa que ha sido esta chica.

- ¿Yo?- la mirada del peliazul la hizo admitir-bueno un poco…y cuéntame… ¿toda la vida has vivido en la calle?

-No, llevo viviendo así desde los 10 años, en pocos días cumpliré 5, si no he perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Entonces, tienes mi edad, acabo de cumplir 15 hace dos meses.

-Cool…y… ¿tienes novio?- esto la tomo de sorpresa.

-No… ¿y tú?- ni siquiera quería preguntarle eso, pero igual lo hizo, involuntariamente.

-Neh…he tenido mis admiradoras pero ninguna de ellas me ha interesado.

-Wow, Eli a pesar de ser pandillero tiene sus admiradoras, jaja.

-Oye, los de la calle somos más guapos.

-Ya dice…pero…si tienes solo 5 años viviendo en la calle… ¿Qué fue tu vida antes?... ¿acaso no tenías familia?- eso hizo que el peliazul sintiera un sabor amargo en su lengua, empezó a recordar aquella escena del pasado.

-Bueno, esa es una larga historia, que prefiero no contarla- le respondió sinceramente.

-No te preocupes- continuaron en silencio el trayecto, se sorprendieron al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo. Ya cerca de lo que al parecer era un pequeño bosque, pasaron cerca de una casa mediana, no conocida para Trixie pero si por Eli, quien se detuvo antes de que pasaran.

-Trixie, quisiera acompañarte pero me acorde que tengo cosas que hacer- mintió.

-Como robar, por ejemplo- ambos rieron ante dicho comentario.

-Tal vez, por el camino a ver si encuentro algo de valor. Pero es algo un poco más importante que eso.

-Descuida, no hay ningún problema. Aunque suene raro, fue genial hablar contigo.

-A mí también me encanto. Jamás pensé en mi vida tener a alguien con quien hablar que no sea con dos amigos míos, que son varones.

-¿Te refieres a una amiga?- le sonrió tiernamente, pero involuntaria.

-Es algo vergonzoso pero sí, al menos te considero eso.

-Es raro ser amiga de un ladrón, pero te veo de un gran corazón, Eli; empieza una nueva vida.

-Es lo que me gusta hacer, Trix…pero confía en que jamás te haré daño.

- ¿Me llamaste Trix?- pregunto "desconcertada" y sonriente.

-Emm…parece que si…si no te gusta solo dímelo- se retractó totalmente.

-Si me gusta. Adiós- antes de seguir, sintió como su codo fue agarrado, girándola.

-Hasta pronto- dijo el peliazul depositándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara. Sin más que decir, salió corriendo y se perdió entre la oscuridad del sector. Ella camino en silencio, aún sonrojada, pasó por la casa que estaba frente a ella antes de que cruzara con Eli, escucho unos gritos de llanto.

_-Lo quiero conmigo…lo extraño._

-Pobres personas, han de haber perdido a alguien querido- se dijo a sí misma ella.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Llegaste, me tenías preocupada… ¿dónde te has metido otra vez, jovencita?- le reprocho enojada su mama, ella iba a decir la excusa pero la detuvo- y no me digas que un castigo en la preparatoria, hable con el director y me dijo que te habías ido y además, jamás los habían castigado…una vez más… ¿dónde estuviste?

-En la calle- respondió vagamente.

-Me podías haber avisado antes, me tenías a morir, si te tardabas una hora más ya te hubiese reportado a la policía.

-Me pondrían desaparecida luego de 48 horas.

-Bueno, ese no es el punto…ahora…el día que llegaste tarde… ¿dónde estuviste?...y no pienses usar la excusa de que en la calle porque me la hubieses dicho de todas formas…sin mentir, Beatrice.

-No me llames así, Guadalupe.

-Contéstame… ¿Qué sucedió ese día?

-Ese día casi me roban- esto dejo sorprendida a la mama- iba saliendo de la escuela y me intercepto un chico.

-No te hizo daño… ¿O sí?... ¿te amenazo?

-Nada que ver, estaba desarmado y le di un golpe bajo; aproveche el momento y salí corriendo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Sabía que si te contaba eras capaz de mandarme mil guardaespaldas conmigo a cualquier lugar donde se me ocurriera ir… ¿no es así?

-Sabes que lo hago por tu bien, entiende que desde que tu papa no está aquí no he podido estar tan cerca de ti, no puedo protegerte por el trabajo.

-No me hagas recordar por favor, solo dame una oportunidad de ser libre al menos para ir al colegio…no volveré a mentirte.

-Confío en ti, no me decepciones; ahora anda a hacer tus tareas y luego comes, te bañas y duermes.

-Está bien- con esto se fue a hacer todos los mandados.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta. La abrió y entro mientras con su mano buscaba en la pared el interruptor para iluminar la habitación. Finalmente lo encontró, dejando a la vista un cuarto que consistía solo de la cama, armario, escritorio y una pequeña cómoda con espejo. Dejó todos sus útiles encima de la silla, cogió un teléfono y marco una número.

_-Que hay, nena-_le contestó Danna desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Danna, no me creerás lo que me paso hoy; comenzare a analizar tu punto de vista sobre los chicos callejeros- sonrió y le empezó a contar a su amiga lo que había sucedido.

Continuara…

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…LOS AMODORO CON TODA MI ALMA POR ESOS HERMOSOS PERO SUPER HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN PUESTO…LES AGRADEZCO.

Sé que está corto y un poco aburrido por ser simplezas…Neh…HE AHÍ UN POCO DE ELIXIE…y aunque admito que en el tema del amor fue muy rápido, en mi defensa es por diversas razones y porque es FANFICTION…puedo poner hasta a Eli y Trixie montados en un PONY…Jajaja…ok no .-.

¿Saben? Ustedes con cada review me hacen poner feliz, y con eso decidí responder a los reviews del segundo Chapter aquí mismo, para alargar jeje.

**Fiorella1223: **Gracias por decir que soy buena escribiendo, la verdad no soy de esas personas que se creen ni buena ni mala escritora, pero si lo dijiste es por algo jeje. ¿Enserio crees que deben darme honores? Ojala premiaran los fics para saber si es cierto, y a su vez creo que en verdad este ha sido uno de los mejores fics que he escrito, al menos me enamoré de este que siempre lo leo. Y te deseo suerte en las clases, yo entro este lunes y tengo que presentar tarea (que por cierto no la he hecho) Muy pronto ya actualizaré "Entre Colmillos" ya tengo el capítulo jeje. Besos.

**NAT AND ASH:** No se preocupen, claro que continuare esta historia. Pero si me quieren seguir comentando, existen las demás historias y los anónimos jeje. Besos.

**GIRL-MUSIK: **Mi adorada Romi, ya te extrañaba… ¡Hey! Solo me atrasé por un día en actualizar, y tengo una buena excusa. Sí, si me sigues reviewando (xD) esta historia, contará con todo lo que me debes jeje. También te kelo, besos.

**Annie Shane:** Compatriota querida. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y bueno, ya actualicé jeje. Un abrazo Michu y Miau para ti.

**Guest:** ¿He dicho que amo los reviews por parte de anónimos? Bueno, amé tu review en serio no creí que un anónimo se atreviera a comentarme, además de **F **(por cierto… ¡¿Dónde se metió?!)…Me alegro de que te guste, y la verdad también me gustó la parte en la cual Trixie le pega a Eli, en ESE LUGAR…jaja…no te imaginas la risa que me llevé cuando lo escribí. Gracias por decir que merezco un premio, pero con los reviews me conformo, por el momento.

Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Sí, tengo una mascota…se llama Peluche.

**Tia Style: **¡Mi adorada! Me alegro de que te parezca espectacular, más que bueno jeje, no creía eso. Besos.

**Trixlaura:** Te seré franca, no creí que tú me volverías a comentar una historia (solo en "El Chantaje") Y tras eso yo te debo mucho…sé que me comentaste el primer Chapter pero igual te respondo el review porque apareció cuándo subí el segundo chapter. En realidad sería chévere y un alivio que a una de tus mejores amigas les cuentes de tus gustos, como yo lo hice con Ale. Desahógate con quien sientas confianza y te entienda, aunque al principio Ale no me entendía porque no amaba la serie, la terminé viciando xD. Besos.

**Maddie Shane: **Otra anónima, me alegro de que sea una de tus historias favoritas, es un honor de mi parte. Te había visto en otros reviews de otras historias, y no creí que me comentaras… hasta que fui al Cyber y lo vi, gracias por tomar un tiempo leyendo esto y comentar. Besos.

**Dani Lulo:** Tocaya, no te he respondido tus mensajes de PM y no te preocupes, me alegro de que por fin te atrevas a comentar una historia mía. En realidad, si estabas a punto de matarme del infarto, pero luché por sobrevivir. Qué bueno que sea uno de tus fics favoritos. Gracias. Besos.

**DiabolikAngel: **¡Desgraciada! No iba a actualizar hasta que no me comentaras. Que linda, amo dejarte en suspenso muajaja. Ya actualicé para que no intentes matarme (me amenazó :s)…Abrazos de Michu…xD

Bueno, estos son los reviews que he respondido, creo que lo haré pasando un Chapter jeje. De paso les quiero recordar que Ale y yo tenemos página de Facebook, el Link estará en mi perfil. No se olviden darle Like y si por lo menos veo dos nuevos, subiré fotos ELIXIE…y de paso necesitaré que se pasen por allí, tengo que darles un aviso. Si ya le pusieron Like, díganle a su mama, papa…O HASTA UN PERRO…pero díganles. Y próximamente pienso crearme mi página sola, pero aún no jeje.

NO NE NATEN POR SUBIRLO TARDE, SOLO QUE HE ESTADO OCUPADA…

Besos y abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	4. Chapter 4

They Are Just Things In Life

Chapter 4: Feelings?

-Déjame unir todo lo que me dijiste… ¿un chico que te quería robar terminó siendo tu amigo?- Danna estaba más que confundida… ¿desde cuándo un ladrón y una chica se hacen amigos?...y tampoco le cabía la idea de que su amiga que había dicho el día anterior que los pandilleros son malos, ahora estuviera diciendo todo lo contrario- Trix, sabes que te quiero, pero creo que estás mal.

-Lo sé, es difícil creer que después de lo que te dije, pero todo cambió.

-Aunque algo me dice que hay más de esta historia- esto la dejo extrañada a Trixie.

-¿A qué te refieres?...no te estoy ocultando nada.

-Trixie, no seré la más inteligente de todos, pero de algo me doy cuenta.

-¿Y de que te diste cuenta?

-Me dijiste que se vieron, ¿no es verdad?- la chica asintió aún sin entender a qué se refería su amiga-y me dijiste que te escondiste pero te vio- esto la dejaba confundida-siento que el chico ya lo tenía planeado y decidió juntarse contigo, se enamoró de ti…Aww- Trixie al oír aquella palabra no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No le gustaba ese chico… ¿O sí?

-Que hablas, nada que ver, solo somos amigos- le respondió rápidamente sonrojada.

-Ya dice. Trixie, sabes que cualquiera que su objetivo es robar lo haría, no se quedaría hablando con alguien, en mi opinión, creo que el chico se enamoró.

-He dicho que estás loca ¿verdad?

-Más de una vez.

Charlaron sobre varios temas de la preparatoria. Trixie trataba de evitar preguntarle sobre chicos para que su amiga no empezara de nuevo con el tema de Eli. Sin darse cuenta ella se había enamorado de él, algo raro pero por razones del destino así fue. No lo quería aceptar, de todas formas vivía en las calles y podía hacerle daño, tal vez solo era un engaño para después hacerle algo y dejarla sola, hasta peor, matarla. Danna hablaba pero ella no escuchaba, su mente solo recordaba aquella imagen de ese chico peliazul de ojos celestes, tan hermosos que a la vez escondían varios secretos. Poco a poco lo fue entendiendo, capto que se había fijado en aquel chico; y aunque lo negara su corazón decía lo contrario. Tampoco le pensaba decir, él podría aprovecharse o burlarse, no quería sufrir, suficiente con la muerte de su padre. Como un golpe frontal algo la despertó.

-Señorita Sting, ¿está bien?- estaba tan concentrada en otro mundo que no se había dado cuenta de que había chocado con el director.

-Emm… ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó confundida.

-Al parecer pensabas en cierto chico y no te diste cuenta de que el director pasaba, y se chocaron- hablo seriamente Danna, pero con ganas de reír-y lo peor es que ni me escuchaste.

-Primero: Si te estaba escuchando. Segundo: Si estoy bien, no me percaté.

-No se preocupe, pero tiene que prestar más atención por dónde camina.

-Yo me encargare de eso- le dijo Danna- por cierto, director Kord… ¿cuándo hay que entregar las tesis?

-Los profesores les avisarán, espero que lo estén haciendo.

-Yo sí, otras, digamos que se quedan hablando con el primer chico que ve- le comentó la pelirroja mirando de reojo a su amiga, quién por la vergüenza se sonrojo.

-Quiero buenas calificaciones, no me fallen- con esto el director se fue.

Danna espero a que se fuera y le reclamo a Trixie sobre aquel comentario que le había dicho. Aunque el director empezó a reír eso era algo totalmente vergonzoso para ella, peor cuándo tienes una de las peores calificaciones en tu curso. Caminaron un poco, ella reclamándole mientras Trixie reía por cada cosa que le decía, eso era lo que más le agradaba de su amiga. Se conocían desde pequeñas y jamás se habían ido a diferentes institutos educativos, estaba para bien y para mal a pesar de los gustos diferentes que tenían, que ya casi se estarían volviendo iguales por los nuevos sentimientos que aquella pelirroja sentía hacia el pandillero de esa vez. El destino traía sus buenas sorpresas, en la puerta de salida la esperaba alguien.

-Hola, Trix- le dijo Eli con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, mientras que en su mano derecha cargaba una rosa blanca.

-¡Eli!... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundida y sorprendida.

-¿No puedo visitar a una amiga?

-¡No!...digo, ¡sí!...pero es que no creí que nos volveríamos a ver.

-_¿Este es el chico del que me hablaste?_- le susurró Danna en el oído mientras ella asentía aún sorprendida por tan visita inesperada.

-¿Estás ocupada?- preguntó Eli.

-Bueno, yo…

-No lo está, es toda tuya- interrumpió Danna haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran- por cierto, soy Danna.

-Gusto en conocerte- le saludó cordialmente- ¿vamos?- le preguntó a Trixie.

-Iría contigo, de veras, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo con Danna y…

-Yo lo haré, no te preocupes; anda, diviértete.

-¿Lo harás?- pregunto la ojiverde desconfiada, su amiga no era de palabra.

-Sí.

-Si tú lo dices, vamos- ambos tomados de la mano salieron caminando, mientras que la pelirosa sonreía victoriosa por su logro.

-Está enamorada aunque diga lo contrario- dijo Danna al viento, como si la escuchara- ¿Un momento?... ¡No!...tengo que hacer la tesis yo sola- como una niña llorona pataleo en círculos, ganándose miradas extrañas por parte de las personas a su alrededor- ¿Qué miran?...sigan en lo suyo- fingiendo no haberla escuchado ni visto, todos prosiguieron haciendo sus quehaceres.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Aún tomados de la mano siguieron caminando, en silencio. El viento soplaba y movía de lado a lado el cabello de la pelirroja, como una hermosa danza. Eli se quedaba "muerto" cuando estaba cerca de él, entraba en sueños solo con ella y nadie más, solo aquella chica pelirroja. Con sumo cuidado y tratando de no enredar, coloco la rosa en una parte de su cabello, que hacía buen decorado; ella le sonrió agradecida, y medio sonrojada al igual que él. Cruzaron varias avenidas y locales, esta vez Trixie había hablado con su mamá y le dijo que iría dónde Danna para seguir con el proyecto; su amiga la cubriría en caso de que no confiara en ella.

-Me quieres decir a dónde vamos, estoy perdida- le dijo ella mirando por todos lados.

-Te siento asustada, tranquila, no te haré nada.

-Más te vale si no quieres recibir otro golpe en esa parte- le amenazó.

-Ni soñando-caminaron un par de cuadras adelante, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño callejón-llegamos- frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña mesa y dos sillas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto confundida.

-Bueno, jamás había pensado en tener a una chica como amiga, y ahora que ya lo eres para mí, quise celebrarlo con un almuerzo.

-No sé qué decir, tampoco he tenido un amigo.

-Pues espero que me consideres uno.

-Claro que sí- se acercó hacia la mesa e Eli como todo un caballero, ayudó para que se acomodase.

-Su comida- le dijo en tono juguetón haciendo reír a la chica.

-Gracias, mesero- respondió como toda una princesa.

La comida no era la gran cosa, de hecho su amigo Pronto se había encargado de "comprar" todos los ingredientes para el almuerzo. Mientras disfrutaban de tan delicioso almuerzo, hablaban sobre las cosas más chistosas que habían presenciado. Las no paraban al oír aquellas locas historias de ambos. Eli no podía estar más agradecido, en su vida nunca se imaginó enamorarse de alguien, pensaba que eso no traía nada bueno y que solo era por gusto, pero su "teoría" cambió al conocerla. No podía dejar de verla ni por un día, y algo le decía que tenía que estar pendiente a cada rato, malos presentimientos a veces invadían su cabeza.

-¿Enserio? Jaja - reía Trixie mientras Eli le contaba una historia que había ocurrido con su amigo Pronto.

-Tuvo la cara rasguñada por semanas, estaba deforme.

-Pobre, que lástima por él.

-Sí, debiste ver su…- fue interrumpido por cierta personita que se encontraba detrás suyo.

-¿Su qué? ¿Cara?- preguntó Pronto enojado, al parecer tenía buen tiempo escuchando.

-Pronto…hola, amigo- le saludó Eli nervioso.

-Muy chistoso… ¿quién es la damisela?- preguntó tratando de olvidar el tema.

-Cierto, ella es Trixie. Trix, él es Pronto.

-Qué bueno conocerlo, Eli me mencionó muchas cosas respecto a usted.

-A mí también- sonrió maliciosamente, tomaría venganza por lo que había dicho el peliazul- Eli me ha dicho que usted es una chica muy hermosa, y veo que no se equivoca- eso hizo que el ojiazul se sonrojara.

-_Nota: Jamás le digas algo a Pronto-_ anotó mentalmente, recordando lo que había dicho en la noche anterior.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

_Después de haberse despedido de Trixie y salir, literalmente, disparado, fue en busca de un poco de dinero y algunas cosas que al menos no enojarían a su jefe. Llegó casi a la media noche a su "hogar", más bien era un pequeño rinconcito con un colchón viejo y fundas de basura como sábanas. La lluvia era un poco fuerte y hacía que temblara, al acomodarse vio que todos estaban ya en su quinto sueño, menos alguien._

_-Llegaste, otra vez tardaste- le reclamo Pronto quién seguía despierto._

_-Lo siento, esta vez se me hizo más complicado._

_-Sabes que no te creo, ¿verdad?_

_-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas- iba a recostarse pero se le ocurrió algo- oye, Pronto… ¿me podrías hacer un favor?_

_-Y ahora qué quieres._

_-Mañana puedes conseguirme ingredientes para hacer un almuerzo, algo simple; dos platos, vasos y un mantel para que decore._

_-Y se puede saber por qué dos- le miro con una sonrisa picarona, provocando un sonrojo en el peliazul._

_-Bueno, quería invitar a una amiga._

_- ¿Tienes amigas?- preguntó confundido._

_-Conocí una; ¿me vas a ayudar?_

_-Tal vez, pero respóndeme a esto… ¿por qué quieres invitarla a comer?_

_-Para celebrar…emm…nuestra amistad- se excusó como si fuera fácil de creer._

_-Eres un pésimo mentiroso… ¿te gusta?_

_-Te odio; sí, me interesa y quisiera conocerla más._

_-Quería oír eso; no te preocupes, Pronto mañana traerá lo necesario-aún con pleno sonrojo y agradecido por al menos quitarse un peso de encima, se acostó en su casi cama y cayo de una en los brazos de Morfeo, soñando solamente con ella._

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Qué bueno, supongo- dijo Trixie sonrojada- que llena estoy, creo que será mejor ir a casa, antes de que mama trate de reportarme como desaparecida.

-Ven, te llevo- le dijo Eli levantándose y ayudándola.

Solo dejaron que Pronto se encargara de lavar los platos, el resto de limpieza se encargaron ambos. Terminaron a los pocos minutos, no era mucho. Trixie cogió su bolso y se dispuso a salir con Eli, pero algo en el camino los interrumpió, o mejor dicho, alguien.

-Hay, no- maldijo Eli al verlo cerca, no tenía una ruta de escape.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Un policía. Trix, sabes que quiero ir contigo, pero…

-Entiendo, no mencionaré nada; nos vemos luego.

-Adiós- Trixie solo sonrió y salió como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, ningún encuentro con alguien; otra vez, la suerte no estaba de su lado al notar que el policía se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba, al parecer la había visto salir de aquel callejón.

-¿Qué hacía ahí, señorita?- le interrogo el oficial seriamente- sabe que este sector es muy peligroso, y más para las jovencitas como usted.

-Si…emm…verá, sucede que vi algo y entre para ver si no era algún animal o algo por el estilo.

-Ya veo, mejor vaya a su casa, aquí no es seguro.

-Ya iba en camino, oficial…Will…adiós- se despidió y salió rápido antes de que le siguiera interrogando. Por otro lado, el señor no le había creído en nada y fue a revisar por si encontraba alguna banda.

_-No puede ser, viene para acá- _dijo Eli furioso al verlo acercarse-_ Pronto, escóndete rápido._

_-Está bien-_ respondió el topoide. Ambos se escondieron en un bote de basura cercano, esperando a que se vaya.

-Mmm, no hay nadie- revisó el oficial por cada esquina, el lugar se encontraba en su totalidad vacío. Comprobó una vez más y al no notar nada, se fue.

_-¿Ya se fue?- _le preguntó Pronto asqueado por el olor.

-_Déjame revisar-_ alzó un poco la tapa y notó que el espacio estaba libre- no hay moros en la costa.

-Qué bueno, el olor era insoportable- se quejaba Pronto, más Eli ni le paraba bola- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- dijo Eli aún asomado en la pared vigilando, Pronto lo siguió.

-Eli… ¿acaso el que está ahí es tu…?

-No lo digas, no tiene que ver nada en mi vida- contestó furioso.

Continuara…

Parece un fragmento corto de "La Dama y el Vagabundo" que por cierto amo esa película, y justamente iba a hacer algo parecido al de Crix, pero me gano. GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR ESOS REVIEWS, no he parado de gritar.

LO SUBI A TIEMPO... aprovecho que vine al cyber jeje.

Mensaje para Nat Ash: Guadalupe se llama la mama de Trixie...y tranquilas, si habrá acción jeje.

Les cuento que tengo un one-shot en mi ipod pero el tiempo no me ha dejado pasarlo a la laptop, en cuanto pueda lo haré. Espero REVIEWS y BIENVENIDOS A LOS NUEVOS ESCRITORES WIII.

Besos y Abrazos Michu

Dark


	5. Chapter 5

They Are Just Things in Life

Chapter 5: Not metion

-Eli, tienes que aceptarlo, él estuvo contigo desde el día que naciste, acéptalo- insistía Pronto quién perseguía a Eli, quién caminaba un poco furioso al ver a aquel policía.

-Ese señor ya no es importante desde que me mintió -le dijo con rencor.

- Pero, Eli… ¡es tú padre!

- ¡No lo es!... ¡¿Un padre te engañaría, te mentiría diciéndote que ya no trabajaría más en algo que arriesgue su vida?!

-No he tratado alguna vez con él, pero se nota claramente que te quiere.

-A mí no me interesa, yo no lo quiero.

- ¡Y qué hay de tu madre! ¡Ella ha de estar en peores condiciones!

-Quien la manda a ser cómplice. Pronto, ambos me mintieron, eso jamás se los perdonaré.

-Estás mal, Eli-lo miro triste-tu no perteneces aquí, yo no tengo familia pero tú sí. Están sufriendo por un rencor estúpido tuyo; no te debieron mentir pero eso no significa que los dejes, te aman.

-Tú qué sabes, Pronto. Que yo sepa no tienes padres.

-La calle no es lo tuyo, regresa a tu hogar.

-Una vez más, no lo hare.

-¿Y si te lo pide ella?

-¿Trixie?... No...la quiero pero yo tomo mis decisiones y nada me hará cambiar de opinión-camino furioso, pero no cambiaría por nada en el mundo, ni el simple amor-¿vienes?

-Qué más queda, no cambiarás; vayamos a robar algo-sin más que decir, ambos salieron a conseguir algunas cosas, sin saber lo que la vida les preparaba.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Llegue- avisó Trixie mirando a todos lados, raramente su mama no se encontraba en su hogar, pero las luces estaban prendidas.

-Al fin, ya me estaba sintiendo sola-casi le da un ataque al ver a Danna salir de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que haría la tarea ¿no?

-Creí que no cumplirías tu palabra.

-Todo solo porque mi amiga sea feliz-dijo con una sonrisa picarona- ahora ven que no entiendo nada de álgebra.

Danna se la llevo, literalmente, a rastras a su habitación. Todo estaba hecho un completo desastre y Trixie ni se molestó en preguntar sabiendo cual era la respuesta. Cuadernos por doquier, cama desarreglada y hasta ropa, se encontraba regada por cualquier parte de esa pequeña habitación. Danna sentó a Trixie en la cama y despejó algunas prendas para sentarse ella, luego la quedo mirando.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la ojiverde confundida.

-Cuéntame qué paso, todo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu cita con aquel pandillero, creo que se llamaba Eli.

-Primero: Ese es su nombre. Segundo: No fue una cita.

-No, claro que no- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Solo comimos y…

-¡Se besaron!- la pelirosa se estaba pasando un poco.

-¿Qué? ¡No!...solo somos amigos. Almorzamos y luego regrese.

-¿Viniste sola?

-Sí. Pero no es que él no quiera acompañarme, solo que la policía estaba cerca del sector.

-Te creo porque vive en la calle...pero algo me dice que estás enamorada.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿De él?- Danna la miro insistente-bueno, solo te diré esto porque eres mi mejor amiga.

-Cuenta rápido y deja las cursilerías a un lado.

-Está bien. No sé por qué, pero desde la primera vez que lo vi, mi corazón empezó a latir de otra manera, como si un nuevo sentimiento surgiera. No lo había tomado en cuenta ni me importaba, creí que era por el susto; cuándo no lo veía volvía a latir como si nada, normal. Pero las dos veces que nos hemos visto, todo cambia, mi corazón acelera y me siento nerviosa al lado de él. Estoy confundida.

-Estás enamorada, Trixie. Esa es la única respuesta a todas tus preguntas y dudas.

-¿Tú crees?

-Mi cerebro funciona solo para este tema. Se nota que el chico te quiere mucho, como para que no te robe ni te haga alguna maldad, eso significa algo.

-¿Y ese algo es…?

-Que se enamoró perdidamente de ti, ningún pandillero se portaría bien con alguien aunque fuese una chica; en cambio, él lo hace contigo, el resto no le importa pero tú sí.

-Será cierto… ¿estoy enamorada, y él, de mí?

- Creo que sí…pero, ¿le dirás a tu mama?

-No, me castigaría de por vida y no me dejaría verlo.

-Tienes razón, entonces, este es nuestro secreto.

-Confío en ti.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-¡Auxilio!... ¡Se llevan mi bolso!- gritaba una mujer desesperada mientras veía como ambos ladrones jóvenes, salían disparados. Le acababan de robar su bolso con una suma de dinero importante.

-Corre rápido, Pronto; no quiero que la policía nos atrape por tu culpa.

-Ya me estoy cansando-Pronto paró y se quedó atrás mientras Eli corría, la suerte no estaba de su lado al sentir que lo acorralaban.

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo el comandante, más conocido como Will.

-Jeje, oficial Shane, que gusto volver a verlo- Pronto trato de escapar pero era en vano, estaba acorralado de puros policías.

-A mí me dará gusto llevarlo a la cárcel.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Lo logramos, Pronto… ¿Pronto?-Eli miró para todos lados buscando algún rastro de su amigo, pero no encontraba nada.

Camino por unos callejones, saltó algunos muros hasta que llegó al lugar dónde habían cometido aquel delito. Sorprendentemente, había más de una patrulla de policías rodeando a su compañero.

-Tenías que arruinarlo-sin más que decir, se puso un buso negro con capucha, ocultando sus ojos para arriba.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Ustedes sigan-ordenó Will- yo me encargo de él.

-Señor Shane, por favor podemos arreglarlo. Prometo dejar de robar con tal de que no me lleve a prisión.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes. Pagarás una gran condena por robo a más de una persona, al menos no es tanto como la de asesinato. Mi pregunta… ¿dónde está el bolso?

-Yo, no lo tengo, oficial.

-Debe tenerlo tú amigo, vamos, de igual manera irás a prisión por otros delitos.

-Yo no creo eso- Will no término de voltear cuándo sintió un golpe fuerte en la cara y otro en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente-vámonos.

Continuara…

¿Qué le sucederá a Will? ¿Quién lo golpeó? (creo que es demasiado obvio)…espérenlo en el próximo Chapter de este fic.

¡TERMINE DE HACER MI TAREA! Bueno casi, me falta una consulta jeje...Les juro que esperaba que llegara el fin de semana volando, necesitaba actualizar. Tras eso responderé dos reviews que me gustaron, bueno el último me termino haciendo sentir rara.

Girl-Musik: ¡Querida! Gracias por tu review y ¿Sabes? También esta historia me recuerda a mí y Ale.

¿Por qué? A los que no nos conocen se los resumiré. Pero tengo que admitir que cada una poseemos cualidades de Danna y Trixie.

Trixie:

Parecido con Ale: Es muy inteligente.

Parecido con MI persona: Es muy amable. Habla de sus problemas con su mejor amiga.

Danna:

Parecido con Ale: Te apoya en todo.

Parecido con MI persona: Es menos inteligente, ama fastidiar a su amiga y por supuesto se fija en chicos.

En sí, tenemos nuestras cualidades entre las dos, por eso que no me puedo definir como una de ellas. Y eso es lo que más me provoca risa Jajaja.

Tia Style: ¡Amiga!... ¡Soy una cruel! MUAJAJAJA…ja pero tú ni te salvas, ¿O te olvidaste del suspenso que me dejaste? Más te vale actualizar… ¿Mi imaginación no tener límites? No la verdad es que me inspiro fácilmente, menos cuando el profesor me dice ¡Haga un ensayo! Allí si no sirvo. Y por tu última pregunta, que por suerte no me sonrojo pero me sentí rara… ¿Quién es mi inspiración? Cuando lo leí casi me da el ataque…el sí no sería quién, sino Qué…mi inspiración nace de los paisajes que veo cada vez que viajo…me pongo a ver e imagino escenas hasta que ¡Guala! Ya está lista para una historia.

Y tras eso esta historia está inspirada en UNA PELÍCULA…que me dejó traumada de por vida (no era nada lemon o erótico) y una novela brasileña (que ve mi mama) llamada INSENSATO CORAZÓN, bueno esa novela no tiene que ver EN NADA con esta historia, pero si me inspiró demasiado.

Y no les he contado, adivinen… TENGO PLANEADO DOS ESPECIALES DE HALLOWEEN…y lo más chistoso es que se me ocurrió en clase de filosofía…y para colmo SI estaba atendiendo la clase hasta que PUMM, la bendita inspiración llegó. Lo sé, es raro que se me ocurra faltando bastante para Octubre, pero así es la vida (de caprichosa…)

Por último, ya he visto nuevos escritores aquí…así que ¡DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A TODOS LOS NUEVOS ESCRITORES (se me olvidaron los nombres jeje)! La más reciente que publico una historia hace pocas horas fue Elizabeth3000…de mi parte la más cordial bienvenida a esta loca familia de escritores y leí tu historia que me encantó (espero que leas esto)…y tras eso, posiblemente en pocas horas subiré el One-Shot que les hablaba, así que espérenlo.

Tengo mi propia página de Facebook, subiré fotos ELIXIE, no se olviden dar Like.

Y bueno, ahora así lo último jejeje…leí en los reviews que no paraban de leer una y otra vez la historia ¿Es cierto? No creo…enserio…es difícil creer que esta historia la lean una y otra vez. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, y espero nuevos y DEMASIADOS.

Sin más ni menos que decir (extrañaba la frase)

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	6. Chapter 6

They Are Just Things in Life

Chapter 6: Unpleasant encounters

-Lo primero que te digo y lo primero que haces- furioso trato de evitar hacer alguna locura, le hartaba el hecho de que Pronto siempre terminara acorralado.

-Lo siento, sabes que no soy muy bueno corriendo- se excusaba Pronto, pero con la mirada del peliazul, estaba perdido.

-Te juro que la próxima vez dejo que te capturen.

-Ni tú te lo crees… ¡dejaste inconsciente a tu…!- recibió una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Al policía!...a nadie más.

-Eso duele… ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto confundido.

-A ver a Trixie, al menos esta vez la acompañare a casa.

-¿En ese estado? ¿Furioso?

-Me iré calmando, no sería capaz de gritarle. Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Y por eso cada vez que hacemos un método Crámer, tenemos que hacer dos operaciones con x…- estaban en clases de matemáticas, casi toda la clase estaba bien dormida por las aburridas explicaciones del profesor. En cambio, Trixie, miraba para la pizarra pero no estaba atendiendo.

-¿Trix, estás bien?- susurro Danna.

-¡Ah!...lo siento, si lo estoy.

-Sigues pensando en él.

-Bueno, yo…

-Ejem… ¿De qué están hablando?- el profesor golpeó la banca de la pelirroja en busca de una respuesta-dígannos, somos todo oídos… ¿no es así, clase?

-Si- respondieron los alumnos vagamente.

-Le decía a Danna que no tienen que ser los resultados iguales- excuso la pelirroja.

-¿Y por qué ella no me pregunto?

-Profesor- hablo Danna- recuerde que usted dijo que no le pregunten en sus horas de clases.

-Emm…bueno, continuemos- sin más que decir regreso a la pizarra.

-Nos salvamos de un gran castigo- le comentó Danna.

-Sí, pero quiero que acabe toda clase.

-Para ver a Eli- le sonrió en forma pícara.

-No creo que venga, no puede arriesgarse- dijo la ojiverde sin saber que alguien en realidad la venía a recoger, y hasta le tenía una sorpresa.

-Muy buenos días, alumnos- habló el director Kord abriendo la puerta. La clase lo atendió- profesor Michael, necesito que la señorita Beatrice Sting venga conmigo.

-Como usted diga, puede salir- Trixie solo miró confundida al director y salió.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la dirección.

-Tu mama quiere verte, está allí adentro.

-No me dijo que vendría… ¿Qué será?

-Mejor pregúntale, las dejare solas para que conversen- Trixie asintió y entro a la oficina.

El director camino por todos los pasillos de la preparatoria. Revisó si había comida suficiente en los bares y si no vendían algo extraño, como drogas, cigarrillos, etc. Al no encontrar nada, salió a caminar un rato por la ciudad. Mientras salía de allí, vio que un chico con capucha estaba entrando.

-Disculpe, busca a alguien- el chico con mirada baja, se quedó quieto a una buena distancia lejos de él.

-A nadie, solo vine a visitar, con permiso- dijo con amargura. Kord lo vio extrañado pero siguió caminando.

-Ha de buscar a alguien- dijo a sí mismo.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Eli se quitó la capucha. Estaba consciente de que su padrino era el director de la institución, pero no le importaba con tal de ver a Trixie.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-No entiendo… ¿te irás por 2 semanas a Honduras?- preguntó Trixie desconcertada.

-El trabajo lo requiere, soy su última esperanza para obtener los beneficios que necesitamos, ahora más que nunca.

-Pero es que, desde que murió papa, dijiste que estarías más cerca de mí.

-Lo sé, cariño. Te prometo que regresare lo más pronto que pueda, pero puedes quedarte en casa de Danna, hable con su mamá, o viceversa.

-Creo que viceversa.

-Me tengo que ir, el avión sale en 2 horas y debo estar en el aeropuerto en 30 minutos.

-Okay…te quiero mama- se levantó para darle un abrazo.

-Yo también, cuídate. Y no hables con extraños- eso hizo que la ojiverde sonriera.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-¿Tu mama se fue y te dejo para ti sola la casa?- hace poco había tocado el timbre de salida, Trixie solo había ido al curso a recoger sus útiles y en el camino le contó a Danna.

-Sí. Aprovechare esta semana para salir un poco en las tardes, y tal vez pasear con Eli por ahí- un sonrojo se presentó en su rostro- puedes quedarte a dormir, si quieres.

-Lo haré, pero la tarde la pasaras con él.

-Y empezamos desde ahora- ni Trixie ni Danna habló…entonces, ¿quién fue?

-¡Eli!, casi me haces dar un ataque- la ojiverde por poco lo cachetea.

-Lo siento. ¿Las puedo acompañar?

-Eli, no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de acompañarlos, pero tengo algunos asuntos que resolver.

-¡Danna!-grito "furiosa" la pelirroja.

-Adiós, pásenla bien y no hagan travesuras- esto provoco un sonrojo en ambos… ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Creo que mejor es hora de irnos- le dijo Trixie nerviosa y con el sonrojo pegado a su rostro.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Caminaron por los pasillos desde el salón de la chica, hasta los bares, se encontraban recorriendo la escuela como si fueran alumnos nuevos. Ninguno de los dos habló; luego de lo que Danna les dijo no se atrevieron a dirigirse ni la mirada, estaban nerviosos y avergonzados. Para la desgracia de Eli, y la no importancia para Trixie, el director se cruzó por ahí.

-Señorita Sting… ¿habló con su mama?

-Sí, se fue hace un momento.

-Mmm que mal, quería decirle lo tan buena estudiantes que era.

-Director no exagere, solo hago lo que puedo. Si no es molestia, tengo que irme con mi amigo.

-¿Cuál amigo?

-El que está aquí…a mí…- se dio cuenta de que Eli no estaba- pero dónde se habrá metido.

-¿Cómo era?

-Ropa medio rasgada y vieja, y una capucha negra.

-¿No es el que está caminando hacia la salida?

-Déjeme ver- dirigió la mirada hacia dónde le habían indicado- Sí, ese es… ¡Eli!- salió corriendo.

-¿Eli?- Kord se quedó sorprendido al oír aquel nombre- ¿será…? No, él sabe muy bien que yo soy el director, no se atrevería a entrar- no le tomo importancia y se encamino hacia su oficina.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- Trixie lo alcanzo y ambos disminuyeron la velocidad.

-Disculpa, ese sujeto no me agrada.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera se conocen… ¿O, sí?

-Hace años, eso no importa. ¿Quieres ir a tu casa o salir por ahí?

-Primero: Vamos a tu "hogar". Segundo: Quiero que me cuentes por qué no te agrada, porque se nota. ¿Ok?

-Trix, es algo que no me gusta contarle a nadie. Entiéndeme.

-Si no lo haces no vuelvo a aceptar otra invitación tuya.

-Eres terrible ¿lo sabías?...tu ganas.

-Y así Trixie Sting gana- celebró victoriosa.

-Presumida- recibió un codazo por parte de ella.

Caminaron mientras que Eli le contaba algunas cosas que le gustaban. Ella lo oía con atención, su voz era tan encantadora, el mejor sonido que ella había escuchado en toda la faz de la tierra. Se sonrojaba de momento cuándo él, con intención, la abrazaba. Puras risas entre esos dos, cada uno contando las locuras que había hecho, y hasta Trixie le había contado sobre el problemón con el profesor de matemáticas, claro pero con algunos cambios; si le decía que estaba justamente pensando en él, podría burlarse. Llegaron donde habían ido a comer la noche anterior, al parecer ese era el pequeño hogar del peliazul.

-Bonito lugar- dijo Trixie.

-Gracias- respondió Eli- sé que no es lo mejor, pero es cómodo.

-Si ha cómodo te refieres con dormir en un colchón totalmente sucio y dañado, pues sí, yo le llamaría, comodidad.

-Jaja, si así lo dices- ayudó a acomodar a la chica, él hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, ahora me vas a contar.

-Creí que lo habías olvidado. Okay, es que, él y yo…

-¿Eli?

Continuara…

¿He dicho que amo dejarlos en suspenso? ¿No?...Okay…AMO DEJARLOS CON GANAS DE MÁS MUAJAJAJAJA. ¿Quién será el que llamó a Eli? ¿Qué piensan?... Disculpen si lo subí un poco (demasiado) tarde, pero se suponer que esta semana ya debería tener internet, y de hecho tengo todo, hasta el router, el problema es que el servicio no llega hasta después. Mejor viéndole el lado positivo… TENGO CABLE…eso significa que si me saco excelentes notas, podré ver Ghoul From Beyond cuando se estrene. ESTOY FELIZ.

Y bueno, me quedé atónita con la cantidad de reviews que quedé solo en 5 Chapters, y en honor a eso responderé los 12 que recibí.

**CrixZaw:** Tu comentario me pareció chistoso y lindo…aunque a su vez me dejó como "Soy una tierna"…es raro enamorarse del maleante de la esquina…hasta a mí me parece así. Besos.

**DiabolikAngel:** ¡Tarada! Sip, ya empezó el Elixie revisando los capítulos siguientes. En realidad nos parecemos DEMASIADO a Trixie y Danna, aunque no se me ocurre con quien compararme más. Te amodoro.

**Tia Style:** ¡Querida! Jaja, en verdad el suspenso es demasiado terrible, y como había dicho creo que era muy obvio quien golpeó a Will, pero tremenda fuerza la de Eli… ¿Me salvé? Wii, todavía no me he descuidado, aún…pero tú tampoco te hagas la santa… ¿Dónde está la actualización de tu historia?...Y me alegro de que te encante la historia en general, me subes los ánimos… ¿Inspiradora? Soy una inspiradora ¡viva! Te quiero, Besos.

**Girl-Musik:** ¡Amiga! Ale y yo somos IGUALITAS (ok menos en la belleza, yo le gano xD)… Gracias por reviewear y que lindo que te haya gustado… BESOS.

**TwinsLove:** ¿Gandaya? Disculpa mi ignorancia pero que significa eso…y te cae bien, cool jeje. Gracias por comentar. Besos.

**Nat and Ash: **No lo consideré un buen suspenso, pero necesitaba lo demás para los demás Chapters…emm, hubo algo que no entendí de tu comentario ¿Es sarcasmo o en realidad está diciendo que otra persona golpeó a Will? Me confundí en eso…

Su comentario me gustó pero a su vez me hizo sentir miserable, y también sentí que la historia era aburrida… les dije que la acción entrará, tal vez en poco o en mucho, eso será luego… Y claro que tendrá un buen conflicto (en mi opinión)…pero sinceramente si me siguen preguntando eso me harán sentir 100% miserable con una historia RE ABURRIDA…aunque también me dan ganas de adelantarme y poner la acción (oh por Dios, esa maldita canción de Galaxia Wander, estoy viendo) No se lo tomen a mal Please, solo ténganme paciencia.

¿Tú primera historia fue silencio? ¿En clase de inglés? Creo que la mía fue en clase de computación, miento, fue desde que vi Bajoterra (osea en julio de 2013) que se me ocurrió mi primera historia, pero estaba dudosa de escribirla. Como dije yo me inspiro con todo, y ya me inspiré como en 4 fics más.

¿Reto? Oh claro que acepto ese reto, tengo full maneras de dejarlas en shock, posiblemente.

Algo más, bueno dos más: Nat, me entristece que quieras dejar de escribir, me gustan mucho tus historias. Tengo hipótesis de como decidiste dejar esto, pero no te preguntaré, eso no hará que cambies de decisión. Ruego que algún día vuelvas aquí, existen las esperanzas. Lo bueno es que Ash seguirá y podré seguir leyendo todas sus historias. Y tras el review que me dejaron en mi One-Shot, que por cierto si no lo han leído por en mi perfil está (mensaje a los que jamás leyeron ese), yo dije que me quedé atónita con el resultado de comentarios en esta historia, ustedes me respondieron las suyas comparadas con las mía tenían pocos comentarios. En verdad me entristece eso, como dije en el último fic del año 2013, creo que todos los escritores merecemos muchos reviews, así no sea historia de suspenso o nada por el estilo. Yo amo sus historias y si no se las comento es porque nunca he tenido palabras para comentar, no son a las únicas que rara vez les comento ¿O me equivoco demás escritores? Por eso me gustaría que los reviews mejor sean a voz, es más fácil gritarlo a que escribirlo. Pero les digo, ustedes dos son grandes escritoras. Las felicito por su trabajo. No se pongan tristes, los reviews tarde o temprano llegarán, tal vez no en esa historia, pero de seguro en otras. Yo soy así, hay historias mías que en realidad nunca creí tener semejantes reviews, otras que tienen pocos, es cuestión de tiempo. Besos y las quiero.

**Dani Lulo: **LO HAGO APROPÓSITO…bueno casi, a veces sí y otras veces no. ¿Te vengarás? Ok creo que el ataque cardiaco llegará en poco…ACTUALIZA…muero por leer tu fic. Gracias por lo del premio, aunque creo que el mejor suspenso se merece otra escritora. Y me fascina que te gusten todos mis fics, es un honor. Besos.

**Analia Blakk: **Como dije creo que era demasiado obvio quien golpeó a mi suegro…digo Will jeje…gracias por el Like a mi página. Besos.

**ELIZABETH3000: **No hay de qué por tu bienvenida, aquí a un nuevo escritor siempre lo presentaremos como se debe (con tomatazos xD, ok no). ¿Cuándo actualizas? Muero por saber lo de tu historia, tengo full dudas. Besos.

**Maddie Shane:** Allí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Besos.

**Temperance-Sunlight: **¡Te cuento! Si lo golpeó un fantasma, acertaste, Neh mentira…demasiado obvio. Me alegro de que te guste y te emocione, y aquí la continuación.

**Angela-Li-Raul-Maverel:**

**Angela: **¿Desde cuándo me llamo Drak? No tenía idea…y Sip, de nuevo les dejo con el maldito suspenso muajaja. ¿Quién en esta vida no se ha inspirado en clases?

**Raul: **Jamás entendí cuando dicen "y vuelve la burra al trigo" eso por lo que sé es un refrán, mi madre lo dice siempre… aunque lo tomo como que ¿Me llamaste burra? Espero que no sea así, no me ofendo, pero soy capaz de decir cosas peores. Que ternura, me odias y me amas, bipolaridad xD. Oh no sabía que Angela estaba mal en matemáticas, yo también xD. Besos.

Bueno, allí están los reviews respondidos, que por cierto me encantaron mucho que me puse a llorar, enserio. Les cuento que tengo un nuevo amor: HARRY POTTER…una amiga del colegio me prestó el primer libro y aunque odie admitirlo, me fascino al igual que su personaje.

Eso no es todo: Ayer vagando de aburrimiento en Facebook, una chica del grupo Elixie en el que pertenezco, subió un link de una canción, pero como es teléfono, en vez de salirme directo a YouTube, me sale a internet. Entonces preferí buscar desde allí, coloqué Eli Shane, y a que no me encuentro…

¡UNA PEQUEÑA ESCENA DE GHOUL FROM BEYOND DESPUÉS DEL TRAILER "GO FOR THE GOO"!

Casi me dio un ataque, el video dura 2: 25 y fue subido hace una semana. Mandaré el Link a mi página personal y de paso subiré las fotos que pueda sacar. Sé que el video está de mala calidad, pero aun así subiré lo que se pueda. Y de paso le dan Like. No prometo subir fotos ahora, pero trataré pues mi tiempo para descanso es poco.

También démosles la bienvenida a dos nuevas escritoras, una que a pesar de ya haber comentado antes, el día de ayer publicó su primera historia…les diría el nombre pero se me olvidó jeje.

Oh y lo subí desde clases…rebeldía xD

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	7. Chapter 7

They Are Just Things in Life

Chapter 7: Secrets

-¿Twist?- esto dejo confundida a la pelirroja- ¿eres tú?

-Lo soy, que bueno verte- Eli sonrió y se levantó para saludar a su amigo, no lo veía hace 2 años, más o menos.

-Pero… ¿creí que estabas con el grupo Drake? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Mandaron a otro, y por mi buen trabajo me devolvieron a trabajar por aquí- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Que bien, Pronto y yo necesitamos mucha ayuda.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Aún lo terminan acorralando?- pregunto con astucia en su rostro.

-Sí. Ayer me toco dejar al policía inconsciente para escapar.

-Wow, creí que no serías capaz- recién se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba oyendo lo que decían- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó.

-¡Oh! Cierto…Twist, ella es Trixie; Trixie, él es Twist-ambos estrecharon la mano-él y yo somos amigos desde que llegue aquí.

-Gusto en conocerte.

-A mí igual- dijo Twist amablemente-Eli, puedes venir un momento.

-Claro; ¿me esperas?- le dijo dulcemente a la ojiverde, ella asintió.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Y ahora que hice- el peliazul estaba confundido, no entendía porque de repente su amigo lo llamó así nomás.

-Eli, sabes muy bien que nuestro trabajo es robar, no tener amistades- le reprochó.

-Lo sé. Hace una semana y media le robe, o bueno, lo intenté; nos volvimos a encontrar pero la vi muy especial para mí.

-No me digas que te enamoraste.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- la mirada de Twist decía todo- un poco, es muy bonita y al menos no se dio el lujo de denunciarme.

-¡Sabes muy bien que no puedes enamorarte!

-¡Sucedió!, no puedo dar marcha atrás. Twist, la amo desde la primera vez que la vi, y quiero protegerla así yo tenga que morir.

-Entonces si ahora estás enamorado, ¿ya no le tienes rencor a tus padres?

-No mezcles el amor con ellos, sabes que eso jamás se los perdonaré.

-Así me gusta- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Twist- no le diré nada al jefe, porque si no es capaz de matarlos a ambos, pero mantente alejado de ella- algo no andaba bien, el rubio no era de esa actitud.

-Dudo que lo haga, gracias por guardar discreción-sin decir nada más, se fue.

Por otro lado, Twist no sacaba su sonrisa de encima. Sentía algo, la malicia que tenía dentro de su cuerpo estaba saliendo a flote con una idea. El chico a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Eli, tenía sus defectos, uno de ellos: La envidia. Era fiel a todo su trabajo desde que inició; se ganó la confianza absoluta del líder: Thadeus Blakk. Eso no era nada bueno, le informaba de cualquier cosa que suceda, y tras eso viene su otro defecto: Traidor.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Al fin volviste- dijo la pelirroja feliz- ¿Tan importante era para que demoraran?

-Sí, la verdad fue muy importante- dicho esto como un caballero cruzo su brazo con el de ella- ¿vamos a caminar?

-A caminar se ha dicho-rieron y partieron a quien sabe dónde.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Señor, lo buscan-Maurice entro a la oficina dónde se encontraba Blakk, por lo que vio estaba muy ocupado- es Twist- una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro del mafioso.

-Dile que pase- el rubio entró- Twist, que bueno verte… ¿Cómo te fue al otro lado del mundo?

-Excelente. Señor Blakk, le tengo una nueva información.

-Buenas noticias, eso esperaba. Y dime, ¿Qué información?

-Es sobre Eli Shane.

-No creí que el chico diera de que hablar, me han dicho que es muy ágil y se ha enfrentado a la policía.

-Sí, todo agradézcaselo a Pronto, siempre termina metiéndose en problemas.

-Ash, debo acabar de una vez con él- escupió en un botadero- en fin, cuéntame lo que sabes.

-Eli Shane ha conocido a alguien.

-¿Solo eso? Si trajo nuevos jóvenes está bien, pero es estúpido lo que me dices.

-Déjeme terminar- él mafioso asintió- es una chica, su nombre es Trixie.

-Así que el joven Eli tiene una nueva amiga, ¿eh?

-No es solo eso, está locamente enamorado y hasta la ha traído por los callejones.

-Twist, uno de los más fieles de todos mis hombres. Me acabas de dar una nueva idea, te felicito, puedes pedir lo que sea, incluyendo estar con ellas- mostró a un par de chicas que estaban en una puerta.

-Gracias. Prefiero a las chicas- sin decir más se encamino hacia ellas.

-Eli Shane, mejor ándate despidiéndote de tu amiga. Muajaja.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-El paisaje está hermoso- comentó Trixie, maravillada por aquella vista desde un pequeño cerro. No era muy visitado así que no tendrían problemas con nada ni nadie-Eli… ¿Cómo sabías de este lugar?

-Recuerdo que de pequeño venía siempre, aquí jugaba- una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro. Aunque el rencor estuviese pegado a su corazón, a veces, deseaba no haber dejado su casa, donde vivía feliz; las cosas ya estaban hechas, y no había, según él, vuelta atrás, se quedaría le guste o no.

-¿Venías con tus padres?

-Sí, cuándo podíamos- suspiró.

-Eli, quiero la verdad… ¿Qué paso con tus padres? ¿Por qué vives en ese callejón y robas?

-Trix, te dije que no me gusta hablar de eso.

-Me lo debes.

-No tienes mala memoria. Está bien- volvió a suspirar preparándose para lo que vendría- cuándo tenía 5 años…- empezó a relatar cada parte de su historia, desde la promesa de su padre, hasta el día que se enteró de que seguía trabajando. Trixie lo miraba atenta y en ocasiones lo abrazaba.

-No sé qué decir- le confesó entristecida.

-No digas nada, ahora sabes por qué estoy en la calle.

-Pero, ¿Quién te ayudo? Sinceramente no creo que te hayas escapado de casa y de una dijeras-robaré- alguien te metió en eso.

-Sí, estás en lo cierto. Cuando salí no pensé en donde viviría; pensaba en decirle a mi tía pero era capaz de llamar a mis padres y vendrían por mí. Corrí asustado por los peligros, no sabía qué hacer y me refugie dónde actualmente es mi casa- mientras relataba, los recuerdos invadieron su mente.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

_La lluvia no paraba por más que él deseara. El ruido de los truenos y relámpagos lo asustaban a montón, el pánico y el miedo invadían todo su cuerpo. Varios rayos se presenciaban en el cielo, mientras el viento soplaba con gran fuerza haciendo casi imposible la vista. Casi sufría un ataque cardiaco cuando un árbol en frente suyo, cayó por la fuerza; eso ya era una tormenta. Corría con lágrimas en su rostro; finalmente encontró un pequeño callejón donde al menos se refugiaría hasta el siguiente día._

_-Estoy a salvo- pensó el pequeño Eli, sin saber que no estaba solo. Varios jóvenes mayores a él, salieron con arma en mano, entre ellos un chico rubio de su misma edad._

_-¿Quién eres?- habló uno de los jóvenes._

_-Soy Eli, por favor no me hagan daño._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?_

_-Escapé de casa, no tengo a dónde ir- lloraba asustado- no me maten, por favor…snif…snif._

_-Yo no tengo piedad por nadie, despídete de tu vida, niño- iba a dispararle pero alguien lo detuvo. Todos dirigieron la vista hacia él._

_-Espera… ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos que se quede? ¿Podría unirse a nosotros?- habló el pequeño rubio._

_-No creo que sea una mala idea, al jefe le gustaría tener más reclutas- bajó el arma y con los otros se acercaron al niño quien estaba pálido por el susto- te salvaste niño, pero si quieres vivir, tendrás que empezar a robar._

_-Descuida, te ayudaré; se nota que no eres de las calles- habló el pequeño rubio._

_-¿Me quedaré con ustedes?_

_-Si quieres vivir, no podemos arriesgarnos a que hables a la policía._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_-Cambiarás tu vida radicalmente, esa actitud no te servirá para nada, tienes que dar miedo. Tranquilo, de eso yo me encargo._

_-No veo nada de malo, supongo._

_-Me llamo Twist, espero que aprendas rápido._

_-Yo espero no morir en el intento._

_Desde aquel día los dos empezaron a llevarse bien, convirtiéndose en los mejores amigos. Robaban juntos y se compartían lo que podían. Después de un tiempo llegó Pronto, habían formado los tres una gran amistad, bueno casi. Cuándo Eli cumplió trece años, Twist fue con otro grupo mafioso que al menos le daba una buen cantidad de dinero._

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-¿Twist te convirtió en lo que eres ahora?- Trixie estaba desconcertada, se sentía mal por su pasado pero de todas formas no podía ser eso.

-Sí, al menos me hizo dar cuenta que tenemos que conseguir las cosas a la fácil después de tremenda vida.

-Eli, las cosas se las consiguen con esfuerzo, no robándolas o aún peor, lastimando personas.

-Hey, yo dije que robaba, no he matado a nadie.

-Dejaste inconsciente a un policía- en su cerebro sintió algo amargo.

-Mejor, creo que la próxima lo hubiese matado.

-¡Estás loco!

-No lo estoy. Esto es lo que me gusta, creo que ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado.

-Estás mal, Eli…y lo sabes.

-Ya he escuchado eso antes, pero no cambiaré de opinión; me gusta esta vida.

-¿Ni por mí?- su cara cambió a una triste.

-Por nadie.

-En ese caso déjame en paz, ya no me busques.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No quiero ser tu amiga, si tienes tu actitud rebelde y sigues así, olvídate que alguna vez pertenecerás a mi corazón.

-Trixie…yo…entiéndeme.

-Entiendo que te duele, pero esto no está bien. Hasta lue…- quería avanzar y salir pronto de ahí, estaba dándole la espalda pero sintió que tomó de su codo y la giró, apegándola hacia él. Sus miradas se fijaron en el otro, y a cada rato se acercaban más y más, hasta que…

Continuara…

¿A que no se esperaban que Twist apareciera? Tranquilos, eso no los dejara como "enserio -.-"

Estos son los momentos en los cuales deseo infinitamente ver sus caras... ¿Se besaran? ¿Que creen que pasara?...pues les digo que...ESPERARAN UNA SEMANA MUAJAJA...soy una malvada desgraciada, lo sé, no es necesario decirlo.

Hoy estoy de buen humor, y con eso les digo, A LOS QUE LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA, y este suspenso les mata, pueden mandarme una cantidad de insultos, tampoco demasiado fuertes, pero solo a los QUE LES GUSTA ESTA HISTORIA, caso contrario se llevaran peor insulto...admitanlo, es obvio que tienen ganas de insultarme y ahorcarme, no es noticia nueva. Y me quede DE NUEVO, atónita con los reviews. No pensaba actualizar hasta que CIERTA personita...(Ale...) me comentara, pero como un lindo anonimo no aguanta, tras eso mis saludos a **J, **decidó actualizar hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar.

Un beso especial a mi querida amiga, ** Tia Style, Romi, Dani y a Karina que le debo hace tiempo **(espero que lo lea)

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark

PD: En mi página hay un nuevo sneak peak de Ghoul from Beyond, y he subido fotos Elixie, pasense, miren, y denlen Like.


	8. Chapter 8

They Are Just Things in Life

Chapter 8: Fears

-No puedo- Trixie se distancio al sentir su respiración mezclada con la de él. Lo amaba, pero no quería estar con alguien que posiblemente la dejara luego de, como la sociedad dice… "divertirse" con ella. Simplemente no quería sufrir, si ser policía era algo difícil, pertenecer a una pandilla era peor por las riñas, y doloroso también por la cárcel.

-Trix, yo…-Eli estaba triste, estaban tan cerca de besarse, pero ella no quiso- lo siento.

-No te disculpes- las lágrimas empezaron a caer- solo quiero ir a casa.

-Te llevare- no se volvieron a mirar y continuaron caminando.

Esta vez, el ambiente ya no era tan feliz ni lindo, aunque en el físico era igual, en sus corazones se sentía una zona muerta. El viento soplaba leve, pero para ambos era un tormento. Todas las emociones que sentían en aquel momento- felicidad, emoción, amor- se apaciguaron por tremenda cobardía-miedo a no tenerlo. Ahora ya no sería igual, se separarían y sus caminos tomarían otros rumbos, como si nada de eso hubiese pasado. No todo hay que verlo a lo negativo; a veces, las cosas mínimas hacen que tu vida sea hermosa.

-Parece que está abandonado- el silencio cedió cuando Trixie vio a un pequeño perrito entre unos arbustos- luce asustado- Eli se acercó.

-Ven aquí, perrito.

-Es muy tierno. No tiene nombre.

-En ese caso, podemos llamarlo…Burpy… ¿Qué te parece?

-Me gusta ese nombre; vamos pequeño, acompáñanos- el perrito felizmente los siguió- vivirá contigo, supongo.

-Es todo tuyo- esto la dejó sorprendida- será mejor para él vivir en un hogar que en las calles, es más seguro.

-Muchas gracias, lo cuidaré como si fuera mi hijo; que de hecho no tengo- su sonrojo se presentó. Algo le decía que tenía que darle una explicación por lo de enantes, su corazón latía a mil y sufría con verlo triste, aunque este no lo demostrara- ¿Eli?

-Mande

-Emm…-el miedo de nuevo la volvió a invadir, haciendo que se acobardara-nada.

El camino estuvo en total silencio, incómodo después de eso. Ninguno de los dos ni se atrevían a mirar; ella por miedo; él por tristeza. La cobardía a veces no nos deja hacer lo que más queremos, por temor a no tenerlo, a perderlo, y aunque uno quisiera por más que lo desee, no siempre se pueden creer el fuerte, siempre te imaginaras un temor. No es por ser pesimista, nada que ver, son pocas las personas que han tenido tanta fuerza para lograr salir de ese cárcel de miedos, y salir adelante con la persona que amas. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de ella, en silencio, se quedó en la puerta.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, cuídate.

-Igual tú- cerró la puerta mientras él, con mirada triste, se fue.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Su mirada lo decía todo: triste y con el corazón roto. Por unos instantes se había sentido el chico más feliz de todo el universo; tan, pero ten cerca de sentir sus labios, experimentar nuevos sentimientos junto a ella, porque la amaba; es algo raro enamorarse a primera vista, pero sucedió. Tal vez no haya tenido la mejor forma de vivir durante 5 años, pero con ella aunque lo negara siempre, cambiaría su forma de ser. Cada sonrisa que le mostraba, hacía que su día se alegrara de inmediato; sus ojos demostraban sencillez y con un gran sentimiento hacia quien la aprecie tal y como es. Su mano: pequeña, pero suave, lo volvía loco. En una sola conclusión, todo era especial para él, su forma de ser, ni siquiera le había importado su físico, lo dejó hasta lo último pero no tomó en cuenta ese detalle. La lluvia había empezado hace buen rato, su cuerpo empapado hacía que temblara por el viento; no le importaba, la quería a ella, a su lado.

-¡Eli!- estaba llegando a su refugio, en tal estado casi se desmayaba; Pronto, quien seguía despierto, corrió en su auxilio- levántate, estás pálido.

-Estoy bien- su voz era débil.

-No lo estás, si no te sostenía te hubieses desmayado… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada.

-¡¿Nada?!...¿Y la chica?

-En su casa. Yo…prefiero no hablar de ella.

-¿Qué paso en ese lugar? ¿La besaste?

-Estábamos cerca, pero se rehusó, no me quiere.

-No puedo creerlo, yo pensé que te amaba.

-Lo mismo yo; ahora, quiero dormir.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Apenas cerró la puerta, las lágrimas cayeron. Al sentir débiles sus piernas, se fue deslizando lentamente por la pared, hasta quedar sentada con la cabeza siendo tapada por sus rodillas. Ese recuerdo invadía su cabeza, sentía su respiración tan cerca, sus labios, a punto de chocar. Quería, necesitaba hacerlo, pero el miedo le ganó. Tal vez solo sería su temor por ese momento, pero se equivocó, creció más y más. Le parecía hermoso, sabía que dentro de esa fachada de chico rebelde y ladrón, había un Eli de buen corazón, y hasta lo había demostrado con ella. Quería revertir ese momento, volver al pasado dónde estaba a punto de unir sus labios con los de él, por desgracia todo perdona menos el tiempo, solo había que esperar hasta que lo volviera a ver para decirle que lo amaba.

-¿Paraste de llorar?- alzó la cabeza sorprendida, Danna estaba recostada en la pared viéndola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dijiste que podía quedarme a dormir, y lo hice.

-Bien por ti, duermes en mi cuarto.

-Ya lo sé, ahora dime que te pasa.

-Nada.

-No mientas, no lloras por gusto.

-¡No me pasa nada!

-Trix, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿paso algo con Eli?

-No- sus lágrimas cayeron más y más rápido y seguido- casi nos besamos.

-¡¿Cómo?!... ¡Oh por Dios!, tienes que contarme todo…espera, ¿Casi? ¿No se besaron?

-No, fui una cobarde.

-El miedo de nuevo; nena, te he dicho miles de veces que sí te ama… ¿Quieres que te repita todo el sermón?

-No gracias. No pienses que no quería besarlo, era mi mayor deseo, pero la cobardía…

-Tranquila, mañana puedes ir a hablar con él.

-Espero que sí, jamás me había sentido tan enamorada.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, la vista era algo nubosa; mientras se adaptaba al ambiente, no reconoció en qué lugar estaba, no era su hogar. Tomó impulso para tratar de levantarse, pero un terrible dolor de cabeza no lo permitió, seguido de una mano que, lentamente, lo empujaba para que se vuelva a recostar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó con voz débil.

-Will, que bueno que despertaste- su esposa lo abrazó preocupada.

-Amor, descuida, estoy bien.

-Me tenías preocupada, no despertabas.

-No recuerdo nada desde que traté de arrestar a un pandillero, ¿Qué pasó?

-Te golpearon en la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente, te tuvimos que traer al hospital- habló Kord quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Muchas gracias. Pero no fue el que quise arrestar, alguien más estuvo allí- poco a poco fue recordando, pero no la cara del otro sujeto- no lo recuerdo.

-Cariño, mejor deja descansar tu mente, duerme; volveré en media hora, necesito desayunar algo y de paso te traeré de comer.

-Anda, estaré bien- le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y se fue- más preocupaciones, primero Eli y luego mi accidente.

-Will, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sucedió después de aquel accidente que tuviste. Estaba caminando por mi institución, y vi a un chico con capucha, no estudiaba allí, y parece que tampoco lo hace.

-¿Y que con eso?

-Aún hay más. Una de mis alumnas es amiga de ese chico, lo sé porque en la salida al parecer la fue a ver. Creí que solo se trataba de una broma, ella y yo hablamos en la salida pero él no estaba presente; lo buscamos y lo vi yendo hacia la salida, ella lo llamo. Eso no es todo, el chico se llamaba…Eli.

-¡¿Eli?! ¡¿Era él?! ¡¿Mi hijo?!- estaba alterado, esperaba con ansias de que fuera él.

-Solo sé que era el mismo chico que me encontré en la mañana, pero tenía una capucha y no permitía ver su rostro; puede haber probabilidades de que sea, pero de todas formas el desde pequeño sabía que era dueño de la preparatoria, no entraría.

-En eso tienes razón, pero algo me dice que no está muerto, hasta siento que está cerca de nosotros.

-¿Quieres que le diga a tu esposa?

-No, sería peor si todo fuera falso. Además, hay muchas personas llamadas Eli, mi hijo no es el único.

-Tal vez no lo sea, un apodo podría. ¿Seguirás investigando?

-El tiempo que pueda, no descansaré hasta encontrarlo- habló decidido.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Algún lector o persona cerca o viva? Espero que sí...Bueno, de seguro me han de querer matar luego de dos cosas:

Primera: El suspenso que los dejé el Chapter pasado.

Segunda: Que fui tan mala que no los hice besar.

Lo sé, soy tan desgraciada, ustedes muriendose de suspenso y ganas de matarse, y yo bien viva... ¿Me puedo reír? Tengo ganas... Espero de todas formas, que a pesar de que no se esperaban que fuera tan malota, les haya gustado muchísimo el capítulo.

En mi nueva historia, "Decisiones" un lindo anónimo me comentó que por qué esperar al Sábado, bueno, si estás leyendo esto, es por este fic que lo actualizo cada Sábado. Un saludo especial a todas esas personas que leen mi fic y me comentan siempre, por eso son tan especiales en mi vida...LOS QUIERO MUCHO

Los dejo porque su querida y desgraciada escritora tiene que irse a la playa, y no quiero ir :(

Espero sus reviews y gracias a los que ya han comentado.

Besos y Abrazos Michu

Dark


	9. Chapter 9

They Are Just Things in Life

Chapter 9: I love you

Habían pasado dos semanas desde los acontecimientos con Eli, ese lapso de tiempo no se habían visto ni topado por ahí. Por más de una ocasión lo fue a buscar, nunca lo encontraba en su refugio y cuándo preguntaba, le decían que estaba robando o que tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Había hablado algunas veces con Pronto, él, desde aquel incidente no la volvió a tratarla bien, no la quería y le mentía diciéndole que el peliazul ya tenía con quien estar; ella era astuta, conocía a Eli y sabía que era bien difícil que pusiera ojos en una chica fácilmente, a excepción de que lo haga por engañar.

-¡Y no vuelvas! ¡Eli ya no te quiere!- gritó Pronto mientras Trixie, salía corriendo y revirando los ojos.

-¡Al menos necesito hablar con él!- le gritó ella- solo dile que vine, si es posible que me busque en mi casa.

-¡No irá, olvídalo!

-No entiendo cómo me pudo agradar alguna vez- le dijo a su amiga quien la había acompañado.

-Déjalo, lo importante es que tienes que hablar con Eli. Vamos a seguir buscándolo-dijo Danna, dieron la vuelta dispuestas a seguir el camino.

-¡Denme todo lo que tienen!- gritó un sujeto que no era ni Eli ni Pronto. Cargaba cuchillo en mano.

-_Al parecer este es diferente a Eli-_ pensó Trixie.

Ambas estaban asustadas, y aunque Trixie ya haya convivido con uno de ellos, jamás pensó que después de eso la iban a atacar no importara quien sea. Lo extraño, es que nunca lo había visto desde que entró en los callejones. Conocía a todos y sabía sus nombres, este de aquí no. El tipo era cabello café, ojos verdes y totalmente blanco, algo que a su amiga Danna, la dejó sorprendida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambas le dieron sus bolsos, suerte que no llevaban consigo sus celulares porque si no, sus madres las tendrían bajo vigilancia el resto de su vida.

-Y no se atrevan a decirle nada a la policía, o si no las mato- amenazó el ladrón y se fue corriendo.

-Bueno, parece que no le agradé- le comentó Trixie a su amiga- ¿Danna?- la chica pelirosa estaba en trance, pero no del susto- ¡Danna!

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡Ahhh! Lo siento- le dijo bajando la mirada- genial nos robaron, ¿qué haremos?

-Mamá llegara en la noche, tengo que hablar con Eli.

-Claro- le dijo con decepción- tienes suerte de que al menos alguien te ame.

-¿De qué hablas?...Danna, desde que nos conocemos jamás hemos tenido envidia la una a la otra, ¿a qué se viene esa pregunta?

-Nada- ella se lo quedo mirando- es que el ladrón me pareció…emm…algo lindo.

-Ash, siempre dices lo mismo de todos y los terminas olvidando, además, recuerda que nos atacó.

-Lo sé, pero viste sus ojos, son hermosos.

-No me quejo porque también me enamore de uno así- sin decir nada más, se fueron caminando.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Fueron presas fáciles, más la chica pelirosa- dijo el pandillero quien había logrado llegar a su refugio sin ningún problema-aunque tengo que admitirlo, sus ojos cafés me dejaron sorprendido.

-Otro enamorado- habló Pronto- gusto verte de nuevo, Caballero.

-¿Qué tal, Pronto?

-Aquí quejándome porque ahora ustedes andan que consiguen amores, la vida es drástica.

-No he conseguido amores.

-Acabaste de decir que los ojos café de una chica te dejaron sorprendido, eso significa algo.

-Acabe de robar a dos chicas, una pelirroja de ojos verdes; otra pelirosa de ojos café, nada más, la pelirosa fue más fácil de robar.

-Se enamoró de tu vista… ¿Espera?... ¿dijiste una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes?

-Si ¿por?

-¡No! Eli te matará, tienes que devolverle rápido ese bolso. ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué usaba?

-Un short jean y una blusa color rosado. Era blanca y andaba con pelo suelto- Pronto se dio cuenta de que era Trixie.

-Devuélvelo antes de que Eli se entere- trato de empujarlo, más él se resistía.

-Hey, yo me lo robé y ahora me pertenece. Que importa si se entera.

-Sí importa, Eli y esa chica son amigos, y siente algo más por ella. Si se entera que…

-¿Enterarme de qué, Pronto?- habló Eli quien había llegado, su amigo tragó saliva- Que onda Caballero, milagro que estés por estos sectores.

-Aquí hay más movimiento, eso es mejor.

-Tienes razón- dijo el peliazul sonriendo- Pronto, ¿a qué te referías con, si me entero? ¿Qué debo saber?

-Jeje, verás…emm- Pronto quería inventar una excusa, pero no se le ocurría nada; si Eli se enteraba de seguro mataría al Caballero, a pesar de su amistad.

-Sucede que acabé de robar a dos chicas. Fueron presas fáciles. El punto es que le dije que era una pelirosa de ojos café, y una pelirroja de ojos verdes. Se asustó cuando le dije sobre la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- Eli lo tomó de sorpresa y lo tiró hacia la pared, sabía de quienes se trataban: Danna y Trixie-¡¿No les hiciste daño, verdad?!

-Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?...Solo las amenacé con un cuchillo.

-Tú te atreves a tocar a Trixie y yo te mato.

-¿Trixie? ¿Y esa quién es?

-La pelirroja- habló Pronto en forma obvia.

-Aaaaa, ella es amiga tuya…Eli, sabes que no podemos hacernos amigos de nadie, solo de los que pertenecen aquí.

-Rompí las reglas, pero Blakk no sabe. Si tú le haces algo, date por muerto.

-Hasta te enamoraste, esto saldrá mal.

-Y llegaré al punto de matar sino haces lo que te digo, devuélveles el bolso- lo soltó y se fue, mientras hablaba de espalda.

-¿Y por qué no se lo entregas tú?- habló Pronto.

-Desde aquel casi beso, no nos hemos vuelto a ver.

-¿Beso? ¿Se besaron?

-Casi, la chica fue cobarde- dijo Pronto.

-Caballero, anda a hacer lo que te pedí si quieres vivir- amenazó Eli, el sujeto no dijo nada y se fue, pero solo llevándose el bolso de Danna.

-Volviendo al asunto, ella ha venido a buscarte.

-¿Cuándo? No me dijiste nada.

-Vino más de una vez, pero mentí- recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Eli- volvemos con eso, ash. Dijo que la podías ir a buscar esta tarde a su casa, antes de que anochezca.

-Claro que iré, necesito verla y hablar con ella- sin más palabras, cogió el bolso y salió corriendo, iría por un atajo.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Genial, ahora tendré que comprar un nuevo bolso- se quejaba Trixie mientras iba junto a Danna a casa.

-Descuida, de seguro es amigo de Eli y lo convencerá para que nos los entregue- trató de calmarla su amiga- además, quiero ver de nuevo a ese sujeto.

-Eli y yo no hablamos desde hace dos semanas, ¿qué te hace pensar que por un bolso lo hará?

-Como tú digas, de todas formas lo estás buscando, te lo devolverá en cuanto te vea.

-Dudo que Pronto le diga que estuve ahí, mejor tengo que olvidarlo. Y tú deberías dejar de pensar en ese chico.

-Primero: Ni te atrevas a olvidar a Eli, tú y él se aman, jamás había visto tanto amor. Segundo: No pienso en él- la mirada de la chica la hizo admitir- un poco, rara vez, pero es que sus ojos son tan hermosos, y no olvidemos su rostro es tan…

-¿Mi rostro es que?- preguntó el Caballero llegando dónde las chicas.

-¡Tú!- Trixie se puso en posición de defensa, sabiendo cual ataque usaría- ni te atrevas a robar, si no quieres sentir lo mismo que le paso a tu amigo.

-Lo que ella dijo, y tu rostro no nos importa- se defendió Danna con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Tranquilas, vengo en son de paz, por obligación- lo último lo dijo con un bufido- y sé que estabas hablando de mí, chica pelirosa.

-¡No lo hacía!

-¿Alguien más te ha robado?- preguntó con astucia, ella solo miró hacia otro lado-lo supuse.

-¿Y para que vienes aquí?- preguntó Trixie.

-Vine a devolver lo que robé- dicho esto, le entregó el bolso a Danna, quien lucía confundida.

-Gracias, supongo- le dijo aún con sonrojo presente- Pero, ¿Cómo te pudiste arrepentir?

-Me obligaron, un amigo se enteró del robo y bueno, se enojó porque a las víctimas que les robé fueron ustedes, más cuándo mencione a la chica pelirroja- Trixie inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, y se sentía feliz, pero sonrojada- me dijo que devolviera estos bolsos si quería vivir.

-Fue Eli, ¿verdad?- preguntó Trixie.

-Sí, tú debes ser Trixie. Por tu causa estoy devolviendo esto.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra…emm…?- no sabía cómo llamarlo.

-Llámame Caballero. Se quedó con Pronto, su amigo, supongo que lo conoces.

-Sí, me echó de allí. Cierto, si Eli te pidió de favor, o mejor dicho, te obligó a devolvernos los bolsos, ¿dónde está el mío?

-Cierto, creo que va a tu casa a entregártelo personalmente, Pronto le dijo que tú fuiste de mañana.

-¡Tengo que ir a casa!- exclamó- Danna, sabes que no me gusta dejarte sola, pero para mí es importante, tengo que hablar con él- salió corriendo pero por el impulso empujó a Danna.

-¡Ahh!- abrió un ojo al sentir que no se había estrellado-¿Qué? ¿Y el suelo?

-Te logré agarrar antes de que te golpearas- dijo el Caballero quien se encontraba arrodillado, agarrándola por la espalda.

-Gracias, pero no necesitaba tu ayuda- al ver su cercanía con el sujeto, no evitó sonrojarse.

-Si la necesitabas, te hubieses caído si no fuese por mí.

-¡Cállate! Mejor voy a caminar.

-Si quieres te acompaño, no tengo nada que hacer- en su cerebro se dio un golpe ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-Emm…ok- dijo la chica con extrañeza, ambos en silencio fueron caminando.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

La pelirroja no se había dado cuenta de que hizo caer a su amiga, ni que el Caballero logró alcanzarla ni que se fueron juntos, la emoción por saber que Eli se dirigía hacia su casa, hizo que corriera a tanta velocidad como si fuera una carrera contrarreloj. No tenía reloj, pero parecía que ya estaba anocheciendo por el cielo naranja que se presentaba. Ni recordaba que su mamá hoy llegaba, si la veía con él de seguro que la mataría, ni lo pensaba. Su mundo ahora era solo Eli, su diccionario mental era lo mismo, todo llevaba el nombre Eli. Su miedo se había esfumado, lo necesitaba tenerlo, el chico había demostrado ser de gran corazón aun con tal vida en mano, tampoco importaba, su propósito era estar con él. Como 20 pitazos la hacían alejarse de sus pensamientos, no estaba consciente de que había estado corriendo en medio de la carretera, en ocasiones casi provocando un accidente. Finalmente lo vio, caminando con su bolso directo a su casa; con una sonrisa y aun corriendo, lo llamó.

-¡Eli!- gritó como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma, no quería perderlo de vista- ¡Eli, atrás tuyo; soy yo, Trixie!- a la primera no había oído por la distancia entre ambos, pero a medida que ella corría, el sonido era más audible.

-¿Trix?- paró de caminar al oír la voz. Un "_¡Eli!" _se volvió a oír- ¡Trixie!- volteó y al igual que ella, fue corriendo hasta llegar, abrazándola de inmediato.

-Qué bueno verte, te extrañaba mucho- le dijo ella, llorando de la felicidad y acurrucándose en su musculoso pecho.

-Yo también- ambos se abrazaron, como si hace años que no se habían visto- aquí está tu bolso, encontré a la persona que te lo había robado y…

-Ya lo sé, Danna y yo lo vimos hace poco, nos contó todo.

-¿Enserio? ¿También…?-un sonrojo se presentó en las mejilla del peliazul.

-Sí, toda la historia- le sonrió tiernamente- no creí que lo obligarías a entregarnos los bolsos solo porque me robó justamente a mí, fue muy tierno de tu parte. Gracias.

-Somos amigos, no dejaría que te roben.

-Respecto a eso…- soltó el abrazó y miró abajo, pero con decisión a hablarle- Eli…

-Pronto me dijo que querías hablar conmigo ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó con preocupación, algo que cada vez la hacía ponerse más fuerte.

-La última vez que nos vimos, bueno, en el cerro estábamos a punto de…

-Besarnos, lo recuerdo, si no quieres volver a verme por eso, entenderé.

-No…claro que quiero verte- le dijo antes de que diera media vuelta-es sobre eso que te quiero hablar. Eli, esa vez sí quería besarte.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-Tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-A que me dejaras. Eli, en mi mente jamás había pasado alguna escena de un pandillero enamorándose de una chica normal- pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer-lo típico es que siempre son mentiras: Primero dicen que las quieren, que son hermosas y únicas, para después, divertirse con ellas, y no me refiero divertirse en fiestas…las dejan votadas y le roban, las venden a la mafia, o algo peor, las matan. No quiero eso, quiero ser feliz con la persona que amo.

-Trix, sé que te duele que yo sea uno de esos pandilleros- tomó su mentón y limpio las lágrimas-pero en algo estás equivocada. Trixie, yo nunca pensé en enamorarme, admito que he seducido chicas para robar, pero tú hiciste la diferencia- tomó aire para contarle- la primera vez que nos encontramos, en aquel robo, mi objetivo si era quitarte tu bolso, pero cuando me golpeaste vi que no serías fácil. Eso no fue lo que me impresiono, me maravillaron tus ojos, esos verdes esmeraldas. Mientras trataba de arrancharte el bolso, crucé mi mirada con la tuya. Desde aquella vez, no dejé de pensar en ti, mi corazón no latía igual.

-¿A qué te refieres?- entendía perfectamente todo eso, pero quería oírlo de sus palabras.

-Que me había enamorado de ti, Trix. Tu rostro era hermoso, todo en ti y hasta tus sentimientos. La segunda vez que nos encontramos fue casi una coincidencia, quería verte pero no tenía planeado encontrarme contigo. Cada vez que te veía sentía algo extraño, un nuevo sentimiento nacía en mí, me di cuenta de que era amor. Por eso me hice amigo tuyo, quería conocerte más y estar a tu lado.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. Te amo, Trixie, y por primera vez he amado a alguien. No te pienso hacer daño, te protegeré a toda costa.

-Yo…Eli…- en su corazón saltaba de alegría, Danna tenía razón, la amaba.

-Quiero estar a tu lado, cuidarte y besarte. Te hiciste una persona muy importante para mí. Nunca en tu vida pienses que te haré daño.

-Yo…Te Amo- lo había dicho, cada uno demostró sus sentimientos- jamás pensé en enamorarme, cuando te vi las cosas cambiaron. Si tuve miedo de que me utilizaras, pero la forma en la que me tratabas y que hayas sido tan abierto conmigo, hizo que cambiara mi perspectiva. Te amo, Eli.

-Yo también.

No dijeron ninguna palabra. Sus miradas estaban fijas la una a la otra, ni siquiera estaban pensando en este mundo. Se perdieron en un mundo dónde era habitado por ambos. Sus corazones latían a fuerzas, totalmente con amor. La vida los hizo encontrarse, y de ese encuentro ambos descubrieron un nuevo sentimiento: El amor. Cada vez se iban acercando, más y más con ansias por sentir los labios del otro. Sus temores no estaban presentes, nada malo estaba presente, solo ellos dos, en su propio mundo. En sus miradas decía todo, no era necesaria la voz; estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que…

Continuara…

Sé que es el mismo suspenso del Chapter 7, y así que supongo que me querrán matar (de nuevo :3). Pensaba subirlo temprano porque milagrosamente, me levanté a las 8 de la mañana, pero me daba tanta pereza ir a coger la compu que preferí quedarme en face :). Y me levanté hace una hora y luego del "delicioso" desayuno, subí como están viendo xD.

No sé por qué, pero a pesar de que hoy me compran en Estados Unidos Ghoul From Beyond (¡yey!), no estoy tan feliz, bueno puede ser el ambiente, el clima está raro :s. Aunque obviamente ando dando saltitos de alegría porque, en posiblemente 2 semanas, tendré la sexy película en mis sexys manos. Prometo grabarla (después de 3 veces que la vea y los 5 mil gritos que daré)

Hasta mientras lo que me alegra y me deja como "no puede ser enserio..." es que este fic ya va por los 79, y se quedó así en el anterior Chapter, pero justamente en 9, espero que logre llegar a mi objetivo, analizando bien espero que se cumpla cuantos reviews tendré en 10 CHAPTERS .-. Saben que los comentarios para mi son lo mejor del mundo, me hacen sumamente feliz todo el tiempo. No se olviden de comentar y please, sino quieren que pierda dinero, denle like a mi página de face, es una larga historia. Gracias a su vez por tan lindos reviews que me han mandado. Y un saludo especial a mi compatriota Fiorella que años después volvió a la familia.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark

PD: Agradezcan que escribí más que los anteriores.


End file.
